


The Little Death

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Obadiah Stane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Job, Bottom Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Narcissism, Omega Tony Stark, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Slut! Tony, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tony-centric, Verbal Humiliation, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个性癖的集合，因为这个人sylviadusihan说想看。本文以Tony为中心，CP不确定，写一篇算一篇，所以Tag会陆续更新章节题目为同名电影The Little Death中出现过的性癖名，对应的解释也同样来自电影字幕，感兴趣的亲可以自行搜索观看如无特殊说明，章节之间完全独立没有任何联系，简单来说就是这一章的Tony已经不是上一章的Tony了，不然一次过尝试这么多性癖也是有点可怕orz章节目录CH1: Sexual Masochism（性受虐倾向），霍铁CH2: Roleplay Fetishism（角色扮演癖），盾铁CH3: Dacryphilia（恋哭癖），微Obadiah/Tony，冬兵铁CH4: Somnophilia（恋睡癖），盾铁CH5: Telephone Scatalogia（猥亵电话癖），水仙铁





	1. Sexual Masochism

**The Little Death**

_法语中有一句俚语叫“la petite mort”，英语直译为“the little death”，意为高潮（orgasm）。_

 

 

****Sexual Masochism** **

_性受虐倾向者，性爱的满足来自于羞辱、痛苦以及折磨。_

 

“我知道你工作很忙，Stark先生，但有件事我想你必须亲自过来看看。”

 

又来了。自Tony被他送到寄宿学校那一天开始，这样的事情总是三不五时地就会发生。但在他考上MIT之后，校方打来的电话就少了许多。Howard本以为他的儿子终于愿意安分下来了，可看起来这只是他的一切错觉。

 

“他干什么了？打人了还是闹事了，还是炸了你们的哪个实验室，砸了你们的哪一个雕像？”Howard试图让自己看起来耐心一些，但效果甚微。

 

“他什么也没做。事实上，我们怀疑是有人对他做了什么。”校方的负责人说话声音突然变小了一些，他的视线无意识地瞄了一眼Howard身后的木门，仿佛在确认门有没有好好关上。Howard因对方这有些异常的举动感到有些疑惑，他微微皱起眉头注视着对方那正在拉开抽屉的手，视线不由自主地落在了对方手中的照片上。

 

“这些，是我们在一个新建的网站上找到的。”负责人把照片摊开，摆正在Howard面前，“网站用的是我们学校的域名，所以很快就被网管发现并查封了，但我们无法保证这些照片没有流到网路上。”

 

Howard沉默着没有回答，只是拿起了一张照片举到面前——照片是在一个类似地下室的地方里拍的，苍白的灯光从看不见的顶端射下，把画面的正中央照得比其他地方都要亮；灰青色的墙壁前有一个穿着白色衬衣的少年，凌乱的头发被不知名的液体打湿并粘在了他的脸上，失焦的双眼像是正在看着镜头却又不是；一种莫名的不安让Howard捏紧了手中的照片，他注意到少年的脸上泛着一层不自然的红晕，破损的嘴角周围有一片难以忽视的淤青，而他身上白色的衬衣已经被扯掉了好几个扣子，裸露在灯光之下的皮肤遍布着各种各样的紫青色伤痕——Howard吸了一口气闭上眼睛又再次睁开，突然丢下了手里的照片。

 

“这他妈是什么地方，你们他妈的对我儿子做了什么！”

 

“冷静Stark先生，我们还在调查——”

 

“我儿子在哪里！”

 

负责人吞了吞口水，有些僵硬地举起手指了指房间里的一扇侧门，回答道：“他在休息室。”

 

Howard踢开椅子站起来，一边整理着自己的衣服一边盯着对面的男人，片刻后道：“我的律师会来和你联系的。”

 

“Stark先——”

 

漠然转身的Howard打断了负责人的话，房间在一瞬间陷入了一片死寂。Howard迈着单调重复的步子来到休息室门前，没有敲门甚至没有停顿就直接拧开把手走了进去。

 

“那些照片是怎么回事。”Howard锁上了门，大步走到Tony面前捏住他的下巴逼他抬起头，“那些照片是他妈的怎么回事！”

 

Tony视线闪烁地看着Howard，他的呼吸因为父亲的逼近而变得急促，他的瞳孔因为恐惧而不由自主地放大。

 

“你被强奸了吗？”Howard压低了声线问道。

 

“没有。”Tony努力维持住声音的稳定，但那比他想象中的要困难得多。

 

“他们碰你了吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“那这些照片是怎么回事！”Howard反手就想给Tony一个巴掌但被少年躲开了。Tony狼狈地倒在沙发上又跌撞地爬了起来，求生的本能让他朝门口的方向迈开了腿，然而他才刚跨过茶几，Howard就抓住了他的手臂将他整个人甩回沙发上。

 

“滚开！”Tony低吼着推开了身前的Howard，他强忍住颤抖的冲动强迫自己重新站起来，但Howard只是反手抽了一下他的脸然后再次把他压在了沙发上。这一次，他把Tony的头按在了沙发垫的间隙，同时坐上了他的腿用自己的体重把人压制在身下。

 

“滚！放开我！”“闭嘴！”“放开我！滚开！”“我说了闭嘴！”

 

男人的怒吼狭小的休息间里像雷鸣一般回响着，然而Tony却像是听不懂Howard的话一般，还在不停地吵闹着骂咧着挣扎着试图从他父亲的身下挣脱出来。耐心被一点点耗尽的Howard愤怒地骂了一句脏话然后俯下身压在Tony的背上，同时捏住了Tony的鼻子和捂住了他的嘴巴。因缺氧而感到恐惧的少年瞪大了眼睛更加用力地挣扎起来，然而Howard是用尽了全身的力气在按着他，而且随着氧气的流失，Tony的体力也逐渐消失在一片晕眩之中。

 

“呃——咳！咳咳——”在即将窒息的前夕终于重获呼吸的Tony痛苦地咳了出声，他的肺就像是正在被火烧一样又烫又痛，他的喉咙则如同被砂纸狠狠擦过一般，让他的每一次呼吸都像吞入一堆玻璃渣一样难受。

 

“他们都摸过你的什么地方，哼？你让他们操你了对吗？我知道的，你就是个性变态，你就喜欢被人强奸！”Howard说着抓住Tony的衣领扯开他身上的白衬衣，就像是照片里他被对待的那般。崩开的纽扣弹在Tony的脸上让他逐渐地回过神来，他视线恍惚地呼吸急促地扒拉着身下的沙发垫，艰难地拖拽着迟钝的身体从Howard的暴行中挣脱出来。

 

“你要去哪？你要去哪儿，嗯？”被揪着头发被迫抬起头的Tony咬着牙强忍住痛呼声，他愤怒又恐惧地瞪了Howard一眼，然后用尽全身的力气抓起一旁的抱枕甩在Howard的脸上。吃了一口灰的男人本能地松开了手咳嗽起来，得到暂时解脱的Tony慌张地从沙发滚到地上，再一次试图从门口跑出去。

 

“贱人。”Howard抓起手中的抱枕朝Tony扔了过去，紧接着一脚踢开茶几大步走到门边把Tony用力地按在了门板上。突如其来的一声巨响让办公室里的负责人担心地看向了休息室，他皱着眉犹豫地捏着手中的钢笔，过了好一阵子才敢开口问了一句。

 

“Stark先生，你们还好吗？”

 

“我们很好。”Howard对着门口回了一句，然后更加用力地把还在挣扎的Tony死死地按在了门上，并压低了声音在他耳边警告道，“你最好闭嘴，不然我就把你扒光了丢到外面去，就在那个男人的办公桌上操你。反正你就喜欢这样不是吗，也许我们还可以邀请他加入我们。”

 

“操你的！操！”Tony话还没说完，Howard就抓着他的衣领把他重新扔到沙发上。这一次他正面压在了Tony的身上并彻底扯掉了他的衬衣，恐慌的少年本能地说了一句不要却只是被Howard抓住头发按在了沙发垫里。

 

“你已经勃起了，操，你喜欢这个不是吗，你喜欢这个！”Howard骂咧着把衬衣扔在Tony的脸上并迅速地脱下了他的裤子。恐惧的Tony本能地想要踢开Howard却反而被对方抓住了脚踝分开了双腿。下体彻底暴露在男人面前的少年慌张地叫了出声似乎终于再也撑不下去了。

 

“不，不要，爸，求你，不要——唔！”盖在口鼻上的宽厚手掌强行打断了Tony的话甚至让他变得呼吸困难起来。Howard咬着牙一手捂住Tony的嘴巴一手快速地解开皮带露出他早就硬得发疼的阴茎。听到皮带扣的响声的Tony绝望地扭动着身子做着最后的挣扎，但Howard只是强硬地抓住他的一条腿挂在了沙发的靠背上，然后扶着自己的阴茎直接插进了Tony的身体里。

 

“唔——！！！”少年瞪大了眼睛近乎窒息地尖叫出声，恐惧和绝望让他红肿的眼眶变得湿润，眼前的一切因为泪水的堆积而模糊起来，然而来自下身的抽动却变得一次比一次清晰。

 

“操，你里面甚至还是湿的，又软又热还吸得这么紧——操！你里面还有精液！”看到自己抽出的阴茎上沾了些许白色浊液的Howard忍不住扬起手狠狠地抽了Tony的屁股一巴掌，紧接着趁少年的身体本能地缩紧时用力地插了回去直直地顶上他的前列腺。Tony被这过于激烈的操弄干得忍不住呜咽出声，强烈的快感伴随着些许的疼痛正在无情地冲击着他的神经，一波接着一波剧烈的神经电流在他脑中炸出白光，几乎让他要晕眩过去。

 

“你觉得很舒服对吗？”Howard的嘲笑声让Tony瞬间回神，他本能地摇着头试图再度挣扎起来，却被Howard的又一个深插干得哑叫出声，“看看你，你叫得像个婊子一样。他们操你的时候你也是这样叫的吗？被轮奸的时候你也是现在这副一脸享受的表情吗？他们操了你多少次哼？你让他们都射进来了对不对？”

 

“我没有——我没有——”Tony不断摇着头否认Howard的话，那些过于残忍的言语辱骂就像是一把把刀在他的心脏上划过，那私痒非痛的感觉让他本能地开始战栗。

 

“噢得了吧Tony，看看你，你就是个十足十的婊子。”Howard说着抓起Tony的一条腿架在肩上，紧接着扣住他的腰突然快速地挺动了起来。Tony被这突如其来的攻势弄得忍不住呻吟出声，但他没忘记休息室外还坐着他的老师，于是他只能抓起手边的衣服捂住嘴巴，无助地收紧着后穴挤压着Howard的阴茎以祈求这一切赶紧结束。

 

“别乱吸婊子，我知道你在想什么，但今天我不会这么容易就放过你的。”Howard说着用手握住Tony的阴茎套弄了起来，男人过于技巧性的动作让尚且年轻的少年很快就有了射精的欲望，然而男人却偏偏在这时放开了他，惹得少年忍不住发出一声难耐的长吟。

 

“你知道吗，也许我该带你去做个手术，你其实不怎么需要这东西不是吗？”Howard说着捏了捏Tony的根部，然后在对方惊恐的眼神中残忍地勾起了嘴角，“我该带你去做个变性手术，在你这里弄个阴道和子宫，让你变成一个真正的婊子。然后我会亲自给你破处，每一天都用我的阴茎把你操得尖叫潮吹，然后用我的精液灌满你的子宫。接着你就可以帮我生孩子，一个接着一个，我会不停地让你怀孕，直到你能生出来一个正常的孩子为止。”

 

“不——你不能——不要——啊——”

 

“还是射了？看，就算正在被强奸你也很有感觉不是吗？”Howard说着拉起Tony的身子，双手从他的膝盖下穿过将他的双腿抱了起来，然后就着这个姿势从背后再一次插进了他的后穴并大力地操干起来。

 

“不——轻点，太深了——唔！”刚刚经历过高潮的身体完全禁不住Howard这样激烈的操弄，过于强烈的快感刺激一波紧接着一波就像巨浪把Tony拍打得昏头转向，过载的感官已经分辨不清什么是真实什么是幻想，他的世界里仿佛就只剩下Howard粗壮的阴茎和他那已经被干得发麻抽搐的后穴。

 

“操——你吸得真紧——就算被这么多人上过还是这么紧——操，你真是活该被操的料！”

 

“我没有——我没有——啊——”

 

“你没有什么？你没有被他们轮奸吗？那你屁股里的那些精液是哪里来的？”

 

“那是——唔——那不是他们，是另一个人——”

 

“所以还有另一个人哼？”Howard冷笑了一声将Tony推倒在沙发上将他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，然后抬起他的一条腿重新恢复了挺动，“你里面装得这么满，他射了多少次？”

 

“我不知道——两，或者三次？”

 

“你不知道？怎么，他操你的时候你已经爽得失去理智了吗？”

 

“不——我，我——”Tony艰难地吞了吞口水，呻吟道，“我当时在睡觉，我不知道——”

 

“你和他一起睡觉？你还瞒着我和别人同居了是吗？你这个不要脸的婊子，操，你怎么敢瞒着我跟别人同居，你是我的，婊子，你是我的专属婊子！”愤怒的Howard有些失控地掐住Tony的腰大力地抽动了起来，丝毫不在意自己可能会在对方的身上留下淤青。夹杂着疼痛的愉悦几乎要让Tony的神经过载，他呻吟着叫喊着似乎要完全失去理智，他从来没试过被这样对待，他也从来不知道这样的侵犯可以让他兴奋到这个地步，这不应该，Tony知道这不应该，但他没办法控制自己，再也不能了。

 

高潮到来的瞬间，两人都忍不住叫了出声。Howard皱着眉呻吟着放任自己射在了Tony的身体里，然后他抽出了自己沾满了精液的阴茎，将Tony从沙发上翻过来，把它塞进了他的嘴里直到他舔干净为止。结束了这一切之后Howard才终于彻底抽离了Tony的身体，他将脱力的少年捞起来抱在怀里，捡起掉在了地上的衬衣给他披上。

 

“你还好吗？”Howard看着Tony有些失神的脸忍不住担心地问道。

 

“耶——”Tony眨了眨眼睛慢慢地找回了自己的理智，然后对着Howard勾起了嘴角，“不能再好了。”

 

Howard这才松了一口气，抱住Tony亲了亲他的额头，然后又忍不住摸了摸他的脸，关心道：“疼吗？”

 

“一点点，还好，你控制力度了，我能感觉到，但我喜欢这个，没事。”Tony说着把自己窝进Howard的怀里，满足地在他的颈间深呼吸了一口气，“刚才真是棒呆了，我们应该多玩玩这个。”

 

Howard闭上眼叹了一口气，突然不知道该怎么回应。自从一周前Tony和他说他想要被强奸的时候，Howard就已经有点手足无措了。他知道Tony总是有很多出人意料甚至骇人惊闻的想法，可他也万万没想到有一天他会对他提出这样的要求。而更让Howard烦恼的是，他最后还是答应了，而他刚才甚至很享受整个过程。但这是不对的，他不该享受这个，可是……

 

Howard忍不住又叹了一口气，拍了拍Tony的脑袋示意他去把衣服穿好。

 

“呃——”

 

“怎么了？”看到Tony站起来后突然僵在那里的Howard忍不住关心道。

 

“它流出来了。”Tony吞了吞口水道，这时Howard才注意到他的大腿上有一股精液正在往下滴。

 

“我今天早上就警告过你了。”Howard说着用纸巾擦了擦Tony的大腿，然后示意他先把裤子穿上。

 

“我知道，但你也知道我喜欢你灌满我的感觉。”Tony说着回头朝Howard舔了舔嘴唇，Howard笑着按住Tony的后脑给了他一个结结实实的法式热吻，然后拍了拍他的屁股示意他夹紧了别让精液流出来，这才带着他离开了休息室。

 

负责人看到两人出来后下意识地站了起来，视线不由自主地看向走路姿势有点奇怪的Tony，然后才把注意力放在Howard身上。

 

“Stark先生，那这件事——”

 

“把照片给我。”Howard打断了负责人的话，“我要求你们校方把所有的影像资料全部销毁，剩下的我的团队会负责处理，他们会保证24小时之内，这件事会从历史上彻底消失。所以如果在日后我再看到这样的照片出现在网路上，那就会是你们的责任了。”

 

“我们明白了，你放心。”

 

“那就没问题了。”Howard礼貌性地笑了笑，搂着Tony的肩膀离开了校方负责人的办公室。

 

“我喜欢这些照片，Jarvis你拍得真好。”Tony说着举起了照片一脸满意地欣赏着。

 

“感谢赞赏。”Jarvis笑着看了一眼后视镜，对着Howard问道，“回家吗先生？”

 

“回去吧，有人需要洗个澡。”Howard说着夺过Tony手中的照片收进外套的口袋里，然后拉起Tony胳膊示意他坐在自己腿上来。

 

“怎么，你想要再来一轮吗？”Tony笑着舔了舔嘴唇，一脸得意道，“承认吧，你喜欢这个。”

 

“谁知道呢。”Howard按下Tony的脑袋吻住了他那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，忍不住想他儿子还是在呻吟的时候最可爱。


	2. Roleplay Fetishism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章梗来自[sylviadusihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan)，虽然感觉没有很好地体现你想要的师生Play，然而我还是爱你的！

**Roleplay Fetishism**

_角色扮演爱好者，性快感来自于扮演他人。_

 

“我离开之前是怎么跟你说的？”伴随着说话声一起响起的还有关门声和脚步声。Tony转过头去看着那个正在靠近自己的健硕身影，视线不由自主地落在对方的胯部上。感谢上帝，这桌子的高度真是该死的恰到好处。

 

“我让你安静地坐在这里反省一下，你在干嘛？”说话的人把一叠书和资料重重地砸在了桌子上，那难以忽视的震动窜过Tony的背脊让他下意识地收缩了一下身上的肌肉。

 

“我有在反省，而且我一直都很安静。”Tony说着曲起腿把脚搭在椅背上，圆润的趾头微微收缩着夹住了椅背的边缘，然后稍稍把它往外推开了一点，“椅子我是专门留给你坐的。”Tony说着勾起了嘴唇，露出一个轻浮又挑逗的笑容。

 

“感谢你的热心，现在从我的桌子上下来。”男人拍开了Tony的腿在椅子上坐下，湛蓝的双眼被身后的阴影染成了靛青色，让人看不清他的情绪。

 

“你比我想象中的要坏脾气，Steve。”Tony撑着桌面坐了起来，垂在桌旁的腿大胆地勾住了办公椅上的扶手，把它往桌子这边拉进了一些。

 

“是Rogers先生，Stark。”Steve面无表情地纠正道，“从我的桌子上下来，告诉我你都反省了些什么。”

 

“如果我不呢？”Tony歪头问道，踩在扶手上的脚缓慢地蹭了蹭Steve的腰，不知不觉地挪到了他的胯上，“你要惩罚我吗？”

 

“请注意你的言行。”Steve抓住Tony的脚踝挪开了他的脚，“这里是学校。”

 

“那又怎么样？没人规定学生不能在学校给老师足交——”

 

“Tony Stark！”

 

“还是说你不喜欢这个？”Tony装作听不到Steve的怒吼，并一脸好奇地眨了眨眼睛。

 

“从我的桌子上滚下来！”Steve强忍住怒气命令道。

 

“不，你不是想知道我反省了些什么吗，我可以告诉你，但你也得满足我。”Tony笑着舔了舔嘴唇，不怕死地又一次把脚踩上Steve的胯部，并贴住它缓慢地磨蹭了起来。

 

“所以这就是你哼？每次只要有老师把你叫去办公室，你都会这样取悦他们吗？难怪他们私下里都那么叫你。”Steve冷笑了一声，看向Tony的眼神多了几分不屑。

 

Tony脚上的动作顿了一下，忍不住问道：“他们怎么说我？”

 

“噢你不知道。”Steve做出一个夸张的惊讶表情，在Tony思考着该怎么回应的时候突然站起身逼近了他，“他们管你叫婊子，Stark，一个下流、淫荡、低贱、谁都能上的婊子。”

 

Steve低沉磁性的嗓音几乎是贴着Tony的耳边响起的，这过于性感的声线加上那些直白露骨的淫秽词语让Tony本能地抖了一下。轻微的汗味夹杂着一丝咸腥的气息从Tony的鼻尖下掠过，他贪婪地闭上眼吸了一口气，情不自禁地靠近了Steve想要在他身上索取更多。

 

“你在干什么，哼？”Steve突然捏住了Tony的下巴逼他抬起头看着自己，“你在想什么？”

 

“你知道我在想什么。”Tony故意放慢了语速回道，“这就是你让我来你办公室的原因不是吗？你知道我想要什么。”

 

“不，我不知道。”Steve冷漠地回道，“我让你来这里反省，但你却把我的桌子弄得一团糟。我让你从桌子上滚下来，告诉我你都反省了什么，但你却像个婊子一样想要引诱我操你。”

 

“那就是我在想的！”Tony抓住Steve的衣领道，“我想让你操我，用你那根又粗又长又硬的阴茎狠狠地操我。你知道我都反省了些什么吗，我在反省我不该答应你去你的课堂上当人体模特，因为我知道我会忍不住诱惑你的学生，因为我想让你吃醋让你生气，因为我知道你会把我叫到办公室训话而我想你在这里操我！”

 

“但你不会，对吗？”Tony抬眼看向Steve的双眼，双手灵活地解开了他的腰带然后伸进他的裤子里握住他的阴茎套弄起来，“尽管你已经硬了。”

 

Steve推开了Tony，重新坐在了椅子上。“你说得对，我不会操你。”

 

“但我想要你。”Tony再次勾住Steve的椅子把他拉进，然后用脚趾夹住Steve的裤头把它拉下，露出里面的硬挺并用脚掌夹住柱身缓慢地磨蹭了起来。微烫的热度隔着柔软的袜子传到Tony的掌心，让他的体温也跟着慢慢地变高。发干的喉咙引诱着他吞了吞口水，然而饥渴的感觉却只是变得更加严重。Tony咬着唇艰难地又吞下一口唾沫，并努力地维持着自己呼吸的平稳，但胸口的起伏还是随着他脚上慢慢加快的节奏而变得急促起来。

 

细微的喘息声从紧闭的唇间若有似无地溢出，让Steve忍不住抬头看了一眼正在专心致志摆动着双腿的Tony，但很快，他就被Tony磨蹭他顶端的动作给夺走了注意力——柔软的掌心包住硕大的龟头打转按压着，随后Tony用脚趾头夹住蘑菇头，用趾尖磨蹭着那敏感的缝隙。本能的性快感让Steve微微皱了皱眉，他的视线不由自主地聚集在Tony那双包裹着黑色棉短袜的脚上，看着那些灵活得过分的脚趾头如何蹭过他的马眼又来到他的冠状沟，然后贴着那根凸起的粗壮血管用恰到好处的力度来回磨蹭着。

 

“你完全勃起了Steve——”Tony低吟着用双脚掌心包住Steve的阴茎上下套弄起来，不时还抽出空用前脚掌揉了揉下方饱满的囊袋。从前端渗出的液体顺着凸起的血管缓慢地流下，打湿了Tony的袜子并让他的磨蹭发出了轻微的水声。Tony急促地吸进了一口气，有些忍耐不住地加快了脚上的速度并把手伸进自己的裤子里，一边自慰一边继续挑逗着Steve的阴茎。

 

“天，Steve，我想让你操我——”

 

“你要我跟你说多少次才能记住？是Rogers先生。”Steve冷静地纠正道，他那毫无波澜起伏的语调让Tony忍不住呻吟出声，他忍不住想这家伙到底是用什么做成的，怎么会有人都硬成这样还一副性冷淡的模样！

 

“你知道我不喜欢这个称呼，我直接叫你老师如何？嗯？Rogers老师？”Tony话音刚落，他脚下的阴茎便用力地跳了了一下，同时Steve的大腿肌肉也跟着绷紧了。注意到这些的Tony几乎是情不自禁地呻吟了一声，他几乎用尽了所有的技巧来取悦Steve，希望能让他射一次，然而Steve却只是不停地变硬变粗，却丝毫没有要射精的意思。

 

“操，你好硬——这么大，这么硬——”Tony呻吟着低骂了一句，脚上的动作因为疲劳和过度的渴望而颤抖了起来——他忍不了了，他再也忍不下去了！Tony想着一咬牙朝用力拉近了Steve的椅子然后坐在了他的大腿上。Steve因为这突然压在了腿上的重量而皱了皱眉，却没有推开Tony，只是淡定地看着他跪立起来脱掉了自己的裤子，然后迫不及待地贴上来用手握住他们两人的阴茎一起套弄了起来。

 

“操我，求你，我里面好湿好痒——你快要把我搞疯了——”Tony咬住Steve的嘴唇呻吟道，他动情地在Steve的腿上磨蹭着，混杂着润滑剂的肠液缓慢地从他的后穴流出打湿了Steve的裤子。

 

“我说过我不会操你的。”Steve低声在Tony的唇边一字一句道，“你想要我的阴茎，你就自己骑上来。”

 

Tony长吟了一声不由自主地夹紧了屁股，迫切的欲望让他即使忍不住骂了一句脏话但还是乖乖地抬高了腰。他咬着唇一边握住Steve的阴茎缓慢地套弄着，一边摆动着自己的腰让Steve的龟头贴住自己的后穴来回磨蹭着，一直到他的身体逐渐适应了Steve的尺寸并主动将他吸进去的时候，才慢慢地压下腰一点点吞入他的粗长。

 

温热的液体不停地从内部流出滴落在敏感的龟头上，紧致的肠壁随着Steve入侵的动作一点点被撑开，随后形成一层柔软的肉壁紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎不断挤压吮吸着，那极致的快感让Steve几乎忍不住要叫出声来，甚至巴不得立刻挺腰将自己全部埋进这湿热的甬道里狠狠地干一场。然而Tony却在这时停下了。他抓住Steve的肩膀喘着气停在了半空中，只维持着这吞入到一半的姿势一动不动，然后又重新抬起腰，一边收缩着后穴一边让Steve抽出他的身体。Steve皱着眉微微用力抓住了Tony的腰，这样被突然中断的欲望让他下意识地绷紧了全身的肌肉，他无声地抬眼给了Tony一个警告的眼神，但对方却像是没看到一样仰起头吸了一口气，然后再一次压下腰将他重新吞入，可同样在一半的时候又停下了来。Tony闭着眼喘息着前后摆着腰不停地吞吐着Steve的阴茎，他不断变换着角度让Steve能操到他的每一个敏感点，但就是不肯彻底坐下去让Steve完全进入他。被这磨人的挑衅撩得心底发痒的Steve忍不住咬了咬牙，终于在Tony又一次试图抬腰的时候抓住他的腰将他彻底钉在了自己的阴茎上。

 

一瞬间的强烈快感让Tony失控叫了出来，同时敏感的肠壁也因为这突如其来的刺激而猛地收紧了一下。被湿滑的软肉吸得头皮一阵发麻的Steve本能地低吟了一声，随后像是不满地拍了拍Tony的屁股，命令道：

 

“你不是很擅长这个的吗？把你的屁股给我动起来。”

 

Tony被Steve打得忍不住闷哼了一声，湿润的棕色眼睛像是在抗议又像是在求饶一般瞪了金发男人一眼。但很快他就听话地扶着Steve的肩膀摆起了腰，一点一点寻找着适合节奏在Steve的阴茎上操着他自己。

 

Steve扶着Tony的腰感受着那些柔韧有力的肌肉在他掌心下来回伸展收缩的性感模样，男人的精瘦的腰身里蕴含着惊人的耐力和爆发力，足以支撑他仅靠一己之力完成一次完整性爱。然而仅仅是目前的这种速度和力度还不足以满足Steve，他想要得到更多，更疯狂，更加不受节制的节奏。于是他扬起手在Tony过分挺翘的臀上扇了一巴掌，同时捏住他胸前的乳头拧了一下，继续命令道：

 

“这就是你全部的能耐了吗？再多摆摆你的腰，让我看看你放荡的模样。”

 

“操——操！”Tony忍不住骂了一声加快节奏卖力地摆起了腰，Steve的粗长快速地摩擦着他的内壁激起了一阵又一阵烫人的快感，同时他的龟头在每一次深入时都精确地顶上了他的前列腺，那种像是火花迸溅的快感短粗却又激烈，让Tony就像上瘾了一般一次又一次地主动压下腰把自己的敏感点送到男人的面前任凭他肆意蹂躏。

 

放荡的呻吟声夹杂着清晰的肉体碰撞声在狭小的办公室里不停回荡着，性爱的气息交缠在两人的唇舌之间，化作最强烈的催情剂促使他们丢掉理智回归本能。完全沉浸在情欲当中的Tony不由自主地用手圈住自己的阴茎套弄了起来，紧绷的小腹因为不断堆积的快感而不时收缩着，同时带动着他的后穴也一抽一抽地抖了起来。意识到Tony可能就要高潮的Steve果断地抓住了他的手腕不再他触碰自己，同时拍打着他的屁股示意他继续加快速度直到Tony攀上了高潮的巅峰。

 

“现在你弄脏我的衣服了，你真是个坏学生，Stark，永远干不好我要求你的事情。”Steve说着抱起还在呻吟着射精的Tony压在了凌乱的桌子上，不顾对方呜咽的抗议声抓起他的两条腿压在他胸前，大开大合地操干起来。还没完全从高潮中回过神来的Tony被Steve这样激烈的动作干得几乎要尖叫出声，强烈的快感刺激就像连绵不断的巨浪疯狂地拍打着他敏感的神经，在他的大脑中炸出一朵朵色彩斑斓的烟火。

 

“我很——抱歉？那里——啊，那里——再来，再用力点，再快点——操我，操——啊，Steve，操我——”

 

“很舒服哼？你这个该死的性瘾者，总是这么渴望着性快感。”

 

“是的，是的——上帝——你真大，又粗又硬——啊，再来，操我，就只是，操我——”

 

“喜欢我的阴茎吗？喜欢我这样操你吗？”

 

“我的最爱——别停，继续——操，你最棒了Steve——”

 

“操，你吸得真紧——”紧致的肉壁包住敏感的阴茎疯狂地抽搐吮吸了起来，强烈的射精欲望让Steve本能地绷紧了肌肉仰起头叹息了一声。他抓住Tony的腰带动着他的身体一次又一次撞在自己的胯上，同时加快了速度进入到最后冲刺阶段。过激的快感在两人体内迅速堆积起来紧接着犹如洪水决堤一般冲向了他们身体的每个角落，过度兴奋的细胞疯狂地战栗着抽搐着将两人同时送上了高潮。Steve抱紧了Tony放任自己射进他的身体里，高潮后微微有些脱力的两人喘息着等待身体平复下来，但很快Tony就意识到Steve一直还硬着并随时准备着开始第二轮。

 

“你还硬着——操，你喜欢这个。”Tony呻吟着把腿缠上了Steve的腰，任由对方把他从桌子上抱起来。

 

“刚才那——很棒。”Steve说着红了红脸，然后情不自禁地吻住了Tony的嘴唇，“也许，我是说也许，如果你愿意的话，我们下次可以再继续——”

 

“去他的我当然愿意。”Tony说着用力地抱住Steve回吻了他，“我为了这个都把我胡子刮掉了，我他妈怎么可能不愿意。”

 

Steve闻言忍不住轻笑了出声，他抱住Tony抵在墙上，双手托着他的臀部开始了一段缓慢的柔和的挺动。Tony受用地闭上眼睛舒服地轻哼着，身上紧绷的肌肉也不由自主地跟着Steve的节奏慢慢地放松了下来。

 

“也许下次我们可以试试医生和病人，或者好人和坏蛋？我一直想试试看被坏蛋版的美国队长操，那听起来很辣。”

 

“坏蛋版的美国队长？”Steve闻言挑了挑眉，“我怎么不知道你还有这种性幻想。”

 

“噢亲爱的，你不知道的事多了去了唔——”突然加重的挺动让Tony下意识轻哼了一声，他本能地试图咬紧牙关忍住更多的呻吟，但很快Steve的快速抽动就让他忍不住叫了出来。

 

“多了去了？看来今晚有人要好好地跟我交代一下某些事了。”Steve说着勾起了一个有些危险的笑容，被情绪染成近乎墨色的瞳孔就像一个巨大的漩涡吸住了心虚的Tony让他无处可逃。

 

“呃，亲爱的，我的意思是唔！”

 

“没关系Tony，我有很多种办法让你坦白，你会喜欢它们的。”

 

“嘿，我明天还有一个董事会——唔，Steve——啊——”祸从口出，又一次，我为什么就是学不会在该闭嘴的时候乖乖闭嘴！Tony默默地在心里踢了自己一脚，然而现在反省已经来不及了，没有人能阻止Steve有任何他想做的事，尤其当他想要把自己男朋友的脑子操到外太空去的时候。但Tony从来不否认他喜欢这个，所以管他的，有什么事等做完了再说。


	3. Dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章梗依然来自[sylviadusihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan)，我尽力了，不好吃都是我的错orz

****Dacryphilia** **

_恋哭者，看到别人流泪时会产生性快感。_

 

Tony不想回家，他已经没有家可以回去了。Howard和Maria的葬礼在今天早上刚刚结束，随后律师把他们聚集在一个冰冷的大房子里宣布遗产的处理结果——他继承了他父亲的公司，他的实验室，他的房地产财产……他的一切；但他却失去了所有。

 

“我送你回家。”Obadiah是人群里第一个找到他的人，他轻轻抓住了他的手然后搂着他的肩把他抱在怀里，表现像个和蔼的长辈。Tony能感觉到Obadiah希望自己可以像其他失去父母的孩子一样靠在他身上寻求慰藉，他能感觉到Obadiah希望自己能在他的生命里充当另一个父亲的角色。但Tony不想要这些，事实上光是触碰一下这种念头都让他感到一阵反胃。于是Tony推开了他。

 

“Tony.”Obadiah突然收紧手臂搂住了Tony的腰，同情和怜爱让他那双灰蓝色的眼睛看起来就像是一片阴天下的大海，“你可以去我家住几天，如果你不想回家。”Obadiah朝他露出了一个友好和安抚的微笑，然而Tony却觉得在这个笑容背后藏了许多他看不清的情绪。

 

“我没事。”他尝试抓住Obadiah的手把它从自己身上挪开，然而男人在一开始并没有就此松手，同时他脸上的笑容微不可见地僵了一下，眼里的那一点怜爱也变得生硬和尖锐了起来。Tony努力地假装自己什么都没看见，暗暗咬牙将Obadiah的手从自己的腰上按了下来，后退了一步和他拉开距离。

 

“等会。”Obadiah在说话之前就已经迅速举起手将Tony抱在了怀里，他粗糙的手掌按住Tony的后脑，另一只手则环在他的肩上将他牢牢地摁在了胸前。Tony几乎是瞬间整个人僵在了那里，来自Obadiah身上的气息让他感到一阵窒息和恶心，尤其当他的手指状似无意地擦过了他的后颈时。

 

“有关公司股权转移的文件被律师放在了我的家里，你明天过来一趟好吗？”

 

“没问题。”Tony说着推开了Obadiah后退了两步，“谢谢。”

 

“别跟我说谢谢，Tony，这是我该做的。”Obadiah把手背在身后对着Tony笑了笑，目送这个肢体僵硬的男孩大步离开了他的视线范围。Tony Stark……Obadiah默念着这个名字，把背在身后的手举到面前，若有所思地搓了搓刚才触碰到Tony后颈的手指，然后闭上眼闻了闻还萦绕在指尖上的微弱香气。一个未被标记的Omega，一个脆弱、敏感、绝望、拥有一切却又一无所有的Omega。

 

第二天Tony傍晚如约来到了Obadiah的家，他身上穿的还是昨天的那套衣服，因为他没有回家。从旅馆里沾染来的烟草味、混乱的信息素味和各种体液的味道让Tony闻起来像是一只过街老鼠，这让亲自前来迎接他的Obadiah感到了冒犯。但他并没有把自己的不适表现在脸上，还是像昨天一样热情地抱了抱Tony，搂着他的肩膀把他带进屋子里。

 

“你看起来昨晚一眼没睡，要不先去洗个澡休息一下？晚餐还有一个小时才开始，你可以睡一会儿。”

 

“不用了，我不累。”Tony无声地从Obadiah的胳膊下脱身，小心地和他保持着一段距离。然而Obadiah却装作看不懂Tony的刻意回避一样，难缠地再度贴了上来。Tony不适地皱了皱眉，Obadiah的这些行为让他想起了以前在实验室里发生的一件他不愿意去回想的事情。他猜测男人一定以为他忘记了那件事，毕竟那个时候他还不到五岁，然而Tony却一直记得，尽管许多画面都已经模糊了，但当时男人的手指擦过他的身体抚摸他私处时候的触感依然清晰得让他毛骨悚然。

 

“坐，我给你拿文件。”Obadiah的声音让Tony回了回神。他扶着书桌前的转椅椅背转了转手中的椅子，趁Obadiah背对着他在柜子里拿资料时迅速地回头看了一眼门口。他知道Obadiah上锁了，虽然他没看到也没听到他的动作，但他就是知道。一丝紧张让Tony不由自主地抓紧了手里的椅背，因为用力而发白的指尖嵌入到柔软的真皮椅垫里，和黑得发亮的皮革形成鲜明的对比。

 

落地窗还开着，这里是一楼，他可以直接从阳台翻出去再从花园逃——

 

啪嗒。Obadiah状似无意地关上了落地窗并上了锁，目光缓慢地从手中的文件挪到Tony的身上。一丝微不可见的阴暗在他眼中一闪而过，随即就被友好与和善所代替。Obadiah笑着拿着笔和文件靠近了Tony，并按了按他的肩膀示意他在椅子上坐下，然后故意一手按着文件放在他面前，另一只手从Tony的背后绕到他的另一侧，把钢笔递到他的手边。

 

“签字吧。”Obadiah在Tony头顶上轻声道。

 

“让我先看看文件。”Tony拿起文件的一角道，但Obadiah看起来并不打算放手让他读。

 

“你不相信我？”Obadiah故意问道。

 

“你知道我不是，只是保险起见。”Tony回道。

 

Obadiah勾着嘴角笑了笑，把手从文件上拿来然后重重地按在了Tony的肩膀上，并且不轻不重地捏了捏，道：“你看吧，我在这等你。”

 

Tony沉默着翻开了文件的第一页开始阅读，他努力地放松自己的身体并把注意力集中在那一行一行的文字上，然而从Obadiah身上不断散发出的信息素却一直在干扰他。Tony不适地转了转手里的笔，努力地维持住镇定的模样不想让Obadiah看出他的异样，却不知道自己此刻在对方眼里就像一只已经无路可逃的兔子。

 

Obadiah看着Tony头顶的发旋笑了笑，按在他肩上的双手慢慢地加重了力度，同时低下头在他发间吸了一口气。Tony手上的动作顿了一下，身上的肌肉也跟着紧绷了起来。Obadiah刚刚丝毫没有要掩饰他动作的意思，这意味着他已经忍不住要开始干正事了。这个认知让Tony本能地加快了手上的动作，他快速阅览着文件里的细则以免有人在里面做手脚，同时期盼着这份文件不要太长——

 

“你身上有精液的味道。”Obadiah突然的话让Tony彻底僵了一下，“你昨晚做爱了吗？”

 

“没有。”Tony回答道，尽可能镇定地翻过了一页，“这是旅馆床单上的味道。”

 

“我就说嘛。”Obadiah笑了笑，双手贴住Tony的肩膀蹭了蹭，又靠近他吸了一口气，“你真该去洗个澡，这些难闻的味道都盖住你的信息素——”

 

“我回去会洗的。”Tony急切地打断了Obadiah的话，试图把注意力重新放在文件上，然而男人却又一次开口打乱了他的思路。

 

“我想念你的信息素。”Obadiah说着摸了摸Tony的发尾，那粗糙滚烫的触感让Tony忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“很多人以为信息素是在性别分化以后才会出现的，但其实从他们出生的那一刻起就有了。我到现在都还记得你小时候身上的甜味，那和你现在的信息素几乎——”

 

“我们能先不谈这些吗？”Tony猛地合上了文件实在是再也待不下去了，“这份文件我看完了，有的地方我不太确认我觉得需要请我的律——唔！”突然吻了上来的Obadiah让Tony差点叫了出声，他用力地推开了面前的男人慌张地站起来想要离开，却被对方抓住了手按回在椅子上。

 

“坐下。”Obadiah面无表情道。Tony尝试反抗着站起来却发现自己的几乎动不了，这时他才意识到从昨天开始就一直没有吃过东西的自己的体力弱得惊人。

 

“你以前和别人做过爱吗Tony，我的意思是真正的做爱，不是你和其他Omega或者Beta之间那种过家家一样的游戏，而是当你在发情期的时候，和真正的Alpha一起，那种疯狂而且没有节制的性爱。”Obadiah一边说一边加大力度抓紧了Tony的肩膀，仿佛想要徒手捏碎他的骨头一般，无视着Tony的痛楚把他强行按在了椅子上。

 

“你从来没有过这样的经历对吧？你的父亲从来不让任何一个Alpha靠近你，他甚至不允许我和你有过多的接触——”

 

“那是因为你是个该死的恋童癖！”Tony突然扯着嗓子大骂道，因为这是他唯一可以摆脱Obadiah带给他的恐惧和恶心的方法。

 

“噢，所以你还记得。”然而Obadiah并没有如同Tony预料的那样生气，而是奇怪地笑了起来，“嗯～我也记得，你脱掉裤子坐在实验台上，主动张开双腿让我玩弄的那个乖巧模样。上帝知道我多想操你，但你还太小了，我的阴茎会把你撕成两半的。”

 

“闭嘴——”反感和屈辱让Tony的声音颤抖着沙哑了起来，但Obadiah看起来似乎很喜欢他此刻的模样，并且变本加厉地说出了更多Tony从来不知道的秘密。

 

“你知道，当Howard刚把你送去寄宿学校的时候，我差点就气疯了。你真的以为你的父亲那时是因为嫌弃你烦人对吧？但其实是因为他知道了，他知道了我对你做过些什么，他也知道我以后想对你做什么。他想保护你，所以他把你从我身边带走了，把你送到一个封闭式的寄宿学校，以为我再也不能触碰你。”

 

Obadiah看着Tony惊讶的脸笑了起来，做出一副同情的模样啧了几声，继续道：“真是个好父亲不是吗？宁愿让自己的儿子误会自己，恨自己，也不愿意把真相告诉他就因为害怕伤害到他的自尊心。噢，真是个好父亲——”

 

“闭嘴——”Tony颤抖着嗓子道，他不敢确定Obadiah说的话是不是真的，但他还是本能地因此感到一阵揪心，就像是有人把他的内脏全部拧成了一团，那种窒息般的痛楚几乎让他无法言语。

 

“但可惜啊，Howard聪明了一辈子还是糊涂了这么一回，他居然真的以为把你送到寄宿学校就能让你摆脱我。但事实上，那只是更方便了我。”Obadiah说着举起手捏住Tony的下巴揉了揉他的脸，朝他露出一个垂涎的笑容，“你不知道我在你的寝室里装了摄像头对吧？”

 

Tony惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一下子失去了说话的能力。

 

“我知道你不知道，但是的，我在你的寝室装了摄像头，只是花了一点儿小钱而已，人们总是喜欢钱。”Obadiah说着揉了揉Tony的脸颊，然后拉近了两人的距离凑到他面前低声道，“我什么都看到了。你的第一次自慰，第一次发情期，你是怎么上别的Omega又是怎么让那些Beta操你的——啊！”

 

Tony用力地踢了Obadiah的小腿一下然后推开了他朝落地窗跑过去，男人的话彻底搞乱了他的脑子让他无法思考。他从来不知道这些事情，也不知道Obadiah说的到底是不是真的，但他知道这是他能够做出来的事，而只要一想到这些东西有可能是真的，他就控制不住自己的身体因为厌恶和恶心而发抖。

 

“你无处可逃！”Obadiah怒喊着抓住Tony的头发把他甩到办公桌旁，坚实的实木桌角撞在Tony的腰上让他瞬间脱力跌在地上。Tony咬着牙强忍住剧烈的疼痛强迫自己赶紧爬走，但Obadiah只是抓住他的胳膊把他从地上拎起来按在了桌子上。

 

“放开我！”Tony抓起手边的天知道是什么东西砸在Obadiah的脑袋上，然后翻身从他身下逃开往房门跑了过去。Obadiah痛吟着摸了一下额角，看着手中的鲜血愤怒地咬紧了牙关。

 

房间里的空气瞬间被凝结，辛辣刺激的Alpha信息素像一道箭击中了Tony的后颈让他痛叫着放开了门锁。来自腺体的剧烈刺痛就像是有一把刀正在剜他的肉，过度的刺激让他张大了嘴巴却几乎失声，捂在后颈上的手指也因此开始发麻。这时一只大手突然掐住了Tony的脖子把他拖到桌子旁将他按在了桌面上，紧接着Obadiah发烫的身躯便贴了上来压在了Tony的后背上，同时他那粘腻的气息正对着Tony的后颈不断喷洒着。

 

“噢操——”Obadiah把鼻尖埋在Tony的后颈处用力地吸了一口气，并忍不住挺腰用力地撞了撞Tony的屁股，好让他可以感受到自己的勃起，“你闻起来真棒。”

 

“不——滚开——”恐惧让Tony开始胡乱地在桌上扒拉起来，这时Obadiah贴在他耳后低笑了一声，由扭曲的欲望堆积起来的兴奋使他的声音变得有些颤抖：“你终于要变成我的了。”Obadiah一边说一边挺动着腰在Tony的屁股上磨蹭着自己的胯部，“这么多年过去，终于没有人可以阻止我占有你了。”

 

贴在皮肤上开始舔弄的湿热舌头让Tony差点吐了出来，绝望让奋力挣扎着试图把身上的人甩下去。这时在桌上胡乱扫荡的手突然抓到了某个细长的东西，Tony本能地抓住了它，但他还没来得及摸清那是什么，就感觉到牙齿的尖锐已经贴上了他的皮肤。恐惧在一瞬间夺走了他全部的理智，一心只想逃离的Tony失控地抓起手中的工具插在了Obadiah的脖子上。一声被掐在喉咙深处的叫声紧贴着在他耳边响起，紧接着压在他身上的重量便消失了。Tony惊慌地回头看了一眼，只见Obadiah抓住自己的脖子倒在地上瞪着他，同时一只钢笔深插进他的脖子里几乎没进去了一半。

 

大脑一片空白的Tony颤抖着看着自己的双手，在Obadiah指着他试图开口说话时猛地转身跑向落地窗，慌张地解开门锁然后消失在花园里。

 

我不是故意的，不是——他该死，是他该死——我杀人了，我杀人了，我杀——！

 

酒吧的大门被用力地撞开导致店里的人在一瞬间都看向了门口。Tony瞪大了双眼惊慌失措地站在那里，然后猛地吸了一口气低下头大步走向吧台，跟老板要了一杯威士忌。

 

“你成年了吗孩子？给我看看你的身份证。”老板皱着眉看着Tony，这家伙看起来魂不守舍的像是刚闯了祸，他向来最讨厌这种可能会给他惹麻烦的人，所以说话的语气自然也变差了。

 

Tony盯着老板看了一眼，然后从口袋里摸出钱包，把身份证放在桌面上，待老板看清日期后又将它迅速收回。酒很快被端了上来，Tony举起杯子仰头一口干了那辛辣的液体，然后闭上眼坐在原地安静地感受着自己的胃部、食道和喉咙被烧得发烫的疼痛感。那是一种剧烈却短暂的痛楚，足以在一瞬间让Tony清醒并且冷静下来，但不足以让他继续放松。

 

“我要一瓶。”

 

老板皱了皱眉，看起来不太愿意给Tony拿酒。但Tony知道他放在吧台上的钞票足够诱人，因此他只是安静地一直看着老板，直到后者把钱从他的掌心下抽走，然后换上了一瓶威士忌。

 

“小心点，孩子。”拿了酒就想走的Tony闻言回头，有些疑惑地看着老板，“这玩意能要了你的命。”

 

“希望如此。”Tony笑了笑，拿着酒瓶往门口走去。他不太喜欢在酒吧喝酒，比起这种喧闹但却并不能给他安全感的地方，他更倾向于旅馆里那简陋但却封闭的房间。然而就在Tony刚把门拉开的时候，一个意外的身影挡住了他的去路。来人似乎被这个突然出现的家伙吓了一跳，但很快他眼中的惊讶就染上了另一种探究的味道。Tony同样意外地看着面前的人，然后把视线落在了他衣服的警徽上。

 

爆发来得很突然，只是一下酒瓶的破碎声响起的功夫，门口的那两个人就都不见了。Tony用尽全力奔跑在漆黑的巷子里，昏暗的环境让他什么都看不清，但感谢小时候为了甩掉各种尾随他的跟踪狂而积累下来的经验，紧跟在他身后的脚步声终究是慢慢地消失不见了。大量被消耗的体力让他在一个转角处跪倒在地，Tony狼狈地喘着气撑着墙爬起来，脸色苍白地捂着抽痛的胃部呻吟了一声。

 

该死的，他真的该吃点什么。

 

想着Tony从巷子里走了出来，看着周围突然变亮的环境一下子迷糊了，直到他走过了一个路口看到那熟悉的铁栅栏时，才发现这里是他家——曾经是他家。刚才的路毕竟来自童年的记忆，所以回来了也不算特别意外的一件事。Tony抿着嘴唇无声地靠近了那栋建筑，他并不是想要进去，他就只是想看看。但就在Tony距离正门十米远的时候，他突然发现门口躺倒了一个人，而等他再走进的时候，他才看到不光是门口，就连路边和花园里也躺着不少的警察。

 

搞什么——Tony可以想象这些人都是来抓他的，但为什么会躺在这里？而且——他蹲下来把一个面朝下的人翻了过来，果不其然地在他身上看到了枪孔和大量的血迹。Tony猛地站起身后退了一步，本能地想要离开这个地方，可就在他转身的时候他突然撞到了一个人。

 

“操！”Tony没忍住骂了一句脏话，狂跳的心脏几乎要从他的嘴里蹦出来，但在他看清楚来人之后，他又松了一口气，“是你。”

 

突然出现的男人没说话，只是看着Tony。

 

“我好像很久没见过你了，你怎么会在这里？”熟人的出现让Tony感到了一丝安心，尽管他和这个男人只是一起喝过酒睡过觉的关系，他印象中他甚至都不知道这个男人的名字，但这不能怪他，因为男人几乎从来不说话。Tony记得自己刚开始总是试图挑逗他让他开口说话，但久而久之，他却习惯了把男人当成了他的树洞。他和男人说过很多，有关他的，有关他父母的，有关Obadiah的，Tony几乎什么都会和他说。他还记得上一次他们见面的时候，他正在向男人抱怨他父母因为工作把他一个人丢在家过圣诞节的事，男人当时依然什么也没说，只是给他递了一瓶酒，然后抱了他。Tony从来不和Alpha睡，但男人是个例外。这不仅仅是因为男人的沉默寡言能让他放松，更是因为他们的性爱可以让他发泄。男人总是喜欢弄哭他，各种意义上地，Tony能感觉到自己的眼泪可以让男人兴奋，他不理解，但他也不在意，因为这样的哭喊可以让他最大程度地宣泄自己的情绪，而且第二天醒起来之后他们都不记得他昨晚都干了些什么，所以这很好。

 

“算了，你饿吗，我想吃点什么，但我们得先离开这里，我想有人要来杀我。”Tony把自己从回忆里带出来，下意识地移开视线不想让男人看到他眼中的脆弱，但就在这时他的余光捕捉到什么东西反了一下光，他好奇地低头看向男人的手，这才发现他一直握着一把匕首。

 

寒冷在顷刻之间将Tony包围了起来，他盯着那把刀然后又抬头看向男人的脸。男人面无表情地看着Tony，没有说话，只是在Tony后退了一步的时候往前走了一步。那一瞬间，Tony觉得自己的世界又崩塌了一个角落，就好像唯一他还能依靠的墙壁也在眨眼之间变成了废墟。突然拔腿狂奔的Tony让男人有些意外地愣了一下，但很快职业本能就促使着它追了上去。猎物很擅长于逃跑，只可惜体力不足。男人在又一个转角的时候成功抓住了Tony并立刻用手捂住了他的嘴不让他大叫惊扰其他人。

 

Tony挣扎着用手肘狠狠地撞击着男人的额角，趁他吃痛松手的瞬间从他怀里挣脱出来，推倒一旁的垃圾桶暂时挡住了他的去路。男人平静的眼神因猎物的逃脱而染上了一丝愤怒，他一脚踢开垃圾桶快速追上Tony然后抓住他的头发把他的脑袋重重地砸在了墙上。剧烈的疼痛伴随着晕眩感让Tony失去平衡倒在了男人的怀里，他本能地用手隔在脖子前方防止男人掐他脖子，但并不能阻止男人将他拖进了巷子里丢在垃圾堆上。

 

在一片混乱之中看到枪口对准了自己的Tony立刻回神翻身躲开了一次枪击，并甩起一袋垃圾砸在男人的脸上。随后他趁着混乱狼狈地从地上爬起来朝巷口跑过去，却在即将触碰到灯光的瞬间被男人一把按在了墙上。对死亡的恐惧让Tony不敢束手就擒，他用尽全力扭过身一拳砸在男人的脸上，但男人只是把头偏了一下并没有立刻放开他。Tony咬紧牙关举起拳头又砸了一下，同时踢中了男人的小腿把他推开再度尝试逃跑。男人吸了一口气抓住Tony的一只手将他拉了回来，抽出腰间的刀把他的手用力地钉在了墙上。钻心的痛让Tony失控地大叫了一声，但很快男人就捂住了他的嘴强行阻断了他的尖叫。

 

被疼痛刺激得发红充泪的双眼愤怒地瞪着男人，Tony不甘心地举起另一只手试图继续反抗，却只是被男人抓住了手臂直接卸掉了胳膊。新一轮剜心的痛让Tony再度叫了出声，男人皱着眉更加用力地捂住他的口鼻不让声音泄露出去。疼痛夹杂着窒息的痛苦让Tony本能地流下了生理眼泪。因缺氧而憋红的脸看起来就像是盛怒中的野兽，闪烁着憎恨和愤怒的双眼在眼泪的衬托下亮得就像是一颗宝石。男人看着Tony的双眼有些出了神，一直到对方用尽全力地踢了一下他的小腿时才回过神来抓住钉在墙上的匕首用力地转了一圈，然后拔下又重新钉了回去。

 

“唔——！！！”Tony瞪大了眼睛尖叫着绷紧了全身的肌肉，接连不断的疼痛刺激让他的眼睛就像坏掉的水龙头一样不停地在流泪，湿润的痕迹在微弱的灯光下微微发着光，因情绪失控而外露的信息素则苦涩得像是正在燃烧的焦木。

 

男人看着在他面前不断粗喘颤抖的Tony吞了吞口水，那雀跃在他眼中的水光刺激着他的身体燃起了一阵不同寻常的高温。Tony的死不妥协是男人很少见到的愚蠢的坚强，人们对于死亡总是恐惧而无力，在最后关头哭着求饶或者认命接受的总是占了大多数，像这样一直做着无谓的反抗不肯认输的在他的记忆里还是第一次见。这种激烈而又狂躁的情绪就像是一把男人无法控制的大火，在他对上Tony双眼的那一刻起就将他彻底点燃，跃动的火舌顺着他的肢体攀延而上，最后缠绕在他的颈间不断地收进直到他无法呼吸。

 

男人喘息着撕开Tony身上的衣服在对方惊讶的眼神中把碎片塞进他的口中，紧接着他不顾Tony的挣扎扒掉了他的裤子并抱起他的双腿架在手臂上。Tony闷哼着扭动着腰试图躲开男人的侵略，然而不曾停止过的疼痛却几乎要夺走他全部的意识，再加上失血带来的无力感，他的所有反抗到最后都只是成了男人眼中的游戏。

 

坚挺的阴茎抵住干涩的后穴强硬地挤进去了三分之一，Tony咬紧牙关忍住痛叫声，却还是在男人残忍地深插中扯着喉咙叫了出来。被撕裂的疼痛让他不受控制地流出了更多的眼泪，那混杂在痛苦的呻吟中的啜泣声刺激着男人的耳膜让他小腹一紧。他皱着眉深深地看了Tony的双眼一眼，然后抓住他的腰开始大力地抽插起来。

 

干涩的肠壁被凹凸不平的阴茎磨得又肿又疼，混杂着血液的肠液努力地想要起到润滑的作用但一切都只是徒劳。剧烈的疼痛就像是一把重锤不断地敲击着Tony的太阳穴，不管是睁着眼还是闭着眼都只能看到一片黑暗的视觉剥夺逐渐蔓延至听觉剥夺，到最后他就只能嗡嗡的叫声，感官也逐渐变得模糊起来。

 

感觉到怀里的人有点不对劲的男人抬眼看了一下Tony，方才还雀跃在眼中的火光已经消失了大半，眼泪也跟着干涸凝固在了他的眼睛里，男人知道这意味着Tony就快要失去意识，但他还不能让这一切就这样结束。于是男人把插在Tony手上的刀拔了下来，他可以感觉到那一瞬间包裹着他的肠壁猛地缩了一下，然而Tony却依然没有醒来的迹象，于是他把Tony的另一只手也抓起来按在头顶，然后把它们交叠在一起再次把刀插了回去。

 

“唔！”那一瞬间Tony眼中的迷雾散去了大半，于是男人乘胜追击地抬起了他的腰，一个挺身插进了他狭窄敏感的生殖道中。

 

“唔！！！”激烈的疼痛刺激将Tony从无意识的边缘彻底拉回到现实中，他瞪大了眼睛不可置信地感受着那粗壮的阴茎在他体内最脆弱的地方大肆地进出蹂躏着。愤怒、憎恨、屈辱和不甘刺痛着他的鼻子和眼眶，意识到自己可能又要开始哭的他用力地闭上眼睛阻挡眼泪流下来，却还是在男人用力地顶上了他的子宫口时哑叫着哭了出声。

 

男人看着恢复了水润的双眼急促地粗喘起来，他皱着眉扣住Tony的腰加快了抽插的速度似乎准备进入最后冲刺。被磨得红肿发烫的肠壁已经对疼痛麻木了，然而敏感的生殖道却还是会因为男人一次又一次的粗暴动作而激起强烈的刺激。Tony努力地咬紧口中的碎布强忍住喉咙间的呻吟，无视那些来自体内的刺痛和其他感觉，一心只想让男人赶紧结束这一切。

 

这时，Tony感觉到有一只手掐住了他的脖子，他被迫抬起头把脑袋抵在了后墙上。缺氧窒息的痛苦让他的身体本能地开始痉挛，Tony无力地翻着白眼感受着男人的手指嵌进他的皮肤挤压他的气管甚至捏碎他的骨头，止不住的眼泪顺着他的眼角流下打湿了他耳边的头发，剧烈的嗡鸣声伴随着骨头碰撞的声音让他脑子里不断回响着。一切的感官刺激到最后都变成了摩擦带来的刺痛，不断加快的节奏就像是有人拿着重锤在翘打着他的身体，震耳欲聋的噪音仿佛要把他的大脑炸开，但突然，一切都安静了下来，有什么东西被灌进了他的身体里，然后所有的感官都彻底消失不见。

 

男人放开了Tony的脖子，拔出刀擦干净收好后拉上拉链穿好裤子。他蹲下身子最后确认了一下目标的生命迹象，然后转身消失在巷子的尽头。

 


	4. Somnophilia

**Somnophilia**

_恋睡者，爱人沉睡的模样会使他们产生性欲。_

 

开始的时候，只是一个吻。刚从飞机上下来的Steve带着一身汗味和尘土走进了卧室，从床上传来的平稳呼吸声让他不由自主地放轻了脚步。Tony居然在睡觉这件事让他有些意外，鉴于他在进门之前就已经盘算好要去工作室抓人，但同时Steve又感到了一阵欣慰和怜爱，既然这个可以疯狂工作一星期不合眼的大天才都忍不住跑回房间了，那他一定是真的累坏了。想着Steve在Tony的额头上落下了一个轻吻，然后转身去洗澡。

 

Tony是个浅眠的人，这一点和Steve很像，所以在上床的时候Steve刻意放轻了自己的动作以免吵醒熟睡中的男人。他轻轻地掀开被子坐在床上，小心翼翼地抬起腿把自己塞进被子里，然后慢慢地躺下把被子盖好。然而这时他的耳边突然传来了一声模糊的呢喃，Steve僵了一下身体有些心虚地看向Tony，并且挫败地想自己总是败在最后关头。但这一次情况似乎有些不同，当Steve把头转向Tony时，他并没有看到预料中的迷茫的棕色眼睛，也没有感受到来自爱人的亲吻——Tony依然安静地躺在那里睡着，只是稍微往他这边挪了一下身子。

 

Steve有些疑惑又有些好奇地眨了眨眼睛，但在确定Tony确实没有要醒过来的意思后又放松了身体。他轻轻地转了个身把手搭在Tony的腰上，呢喃了一句晚安后也跟着睡了过去。

 

第二天早上，Tony是被一个过于温暖的拥抱热醒的。他呻吟着转了个身慢慢地睁开眼睛，没过多久就发现自己的腰上有一只不属于他的手。他迷糊地眨了眨眼睛，缺乏咖啡因的大脑还在为刚才的睡眠而感到困顿，于是Tony只能下意识地转了个身，顺着那只手看向一对饱满的胸肌，然后再对上Steve的睡脸。

 

一秒，两秒，三秒——沉默了三秒钟的天才突然骂了一句脏话从床上跳了起来，被他吓了一跳的Steve呻吟着醒了过来，但还没来得及睁开眼睛，就已经被Tony的说话声彻底叫醒了，

 

“你什么时候回来的？我为什么不知道！”

 

“上帝——Tony——”Steve呻吟着拉住Tony的手把他按在怀里，并把腿缠上他的腰不让Tony乱动，“现在还很早——”

 

“你是昨晚回来的吗？为什么不叫醒我？”Tony手脚并用地从Steve怀里挣脱出来，但很快就被超级士兵那长得跟八爪鱼爪子一样的四肢给抓了回去。Steve把头隔在Tony的头发上用力地蹭了蹭，随后满足地轻哼了一声似乎又准备继续睡过去。Tony试着在他怀里动了动但只是被抱得更紧了，知道自己无法脱身的天才先生认命地叹了口气，只好抬起头在Steve的下巴上咬了一口，然后把脸埋进他的颈间。

 

“你昨晚睡得很沉。”这时Steve突然开口说起了话，不过他那模糊不清的吐字听起来有点儿像是梦呓。

 

“我昨晚是有点儿累。”Tony承认道，“我不知道你是昨天回来，我以为你5号才到家。”

 

“昨天就是5号。”Steve轻笑着吻了吻Tony的额头。

 

“什——操，我又忘了。”Tony惊讶又懊恼地呻吟了一句，“抱歉——”

 

“没事的。”Steve拍了拍Tony的脑袋，然后松开了缠住男人的四肢以免他被自己抱得缺氧，“我们今天还有点时间，我的飞机在下午三点。”

 

“不——”然而Tony却为难地皱起了眉毛，“如果昨天是五号，那我今天就有一天的新闻发布会了，如果我不按时出席Pepper会杀了我的。”

 

Steve先是一愣，然后下意识地噢了一声，他尝试着让自己的声音听起来不要太过沮丧，但从Tony的反应看来，他失败了。可这也不能怪Steve，最近三个月他频繁地外出任务，忙得连睡觉的时候都几乎没有就更别说和Tony温存了。是，他在性生活方面的需求也许不是特别大，但也不意味着他可以三个月不碰他的男朋友，这简直太折磨了。

 

“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。下一次，我保证下一次我会好好地补偿你的！”Tony说着捧住Steve的脸用力地亲了一下他的嘴唇，信誓旦旦地保证道。

 

“我知道。”Steve笑着回吻了一下Tony，然后拍着他的屁股把他赶下了床，示意他快去换衣服准备发布会。Tony感激地吻了吻Steve的额头，然后跑进浴室去沐浴更衣。Steve靠在床头听着门后传来的水声，然后有些可惜地叹了口气。算了，至少他还有左右手这两个好伙伴不是？

 

然而等一周后，Steve再次完成任务回到家里时，他看到的却是靠在沙发上熟睡的Tony。各种各样的设计图纸和零件模型散落在Tony的脚边，难得乖巧的Dummy就像守护精灵一样围着Tony咻噜噜地转着圈，在看到Steve来了之后则热情地迎了上去给他一个无形的拥抱。

 

“辛苦了。”Steve拍了拍Dummy的头，小心地绕开地上的图纸和模型来到Tony身边，有些宠溺地看着对方安逸的睡脸笑了笑。

 

“Tony？回房间睡吧。”Steve试着叫醒Tony，然而沙发上的男人只是哼哼了两声并没有要醒过来的意思。于是Steve试着提高音量又叫了一遍，但意外的是Tony依然没有任何反应。感到有些不对劲的Steve忍不住向Jarvis请问Tony有没有吃了些什么不该吃的东西，在得到否定的答案后他才缓缓松了一口气，然后认命地把Tony从沙发上抱起来，带他离开了工作室。

 

熟睡的男人一直到Steve把他安置在床上为止都没有要醒来的迹象，Steve趴在床边拨开Tony额前的碎发看着他眼眶周围的黑眼圈叹了口气，有些心疼地吻了吻他的眼皮，还是决定不要叫醒他了。想着Steve低下头贴上了Tony的嘴唇，本打算只是轻轻亲一下，但在他捕捉到那熟悉的柔软触感时他又有些依依不舍了起来。Steve皱着眉天人交战地吮吸着Tony的嘴唇，最后还是忍不住用舌头顶开他的牙齿探进他嘴里搅拌了起来。熟悉的咖啡味伴随着些许的甜味让Steve迷恋地投入到这个久违的亲吻中，一时之间他甚至忘了Tony还在睡觉而有些放肆地舔弄吮吸了起来。一直到Tony呻吟着转过头结束了这个吻时，他才后知后觉地回了回神，看着依然睡得香甜的男人有些心虚地红了红脸。Steve不知道自己是该庆幸Tony没有醒过来呢，还是为此感到遗憾，但他很清楚现在在睡觉之前他多了一个必须解决的问题。想着Steve看了一眼自己挺立的胯部，认命地起身走进浴室打算洗个冷水澡，等欲望被稍微释放了一下之后再重新回到床上去。

 

一股微弱的薄荷甜味从Tony的身上飘出让Steve情不自禁地抱紧了他，并低头在他的发间吸了一口气。他从来没有注意到他们的沐浴露在Tony的身上这么好闻，甜而不腻，就像是清爽的薄荷味苏打绿，让Steve感到一阵莫名的口渴。Steve不由自主地吞了吞口水，放任自己又用力地吸了一口气，然后抱紧Tony有些躁动不安地睡了过去。

 

热，很热——但不是那种让人浑身出汗的讨人厌的热，而是那种让人感到温暖舒适，有一点小兴奋和躁动的热。Steve闭着眼呻吟着动了动身子，似乎想要掀开身上的杯子把自己从这股热流中解放出来。但很快他就意识到这股热量来自于他的体内，从他的小腹开始，源源不断地蔓延至四肢，然后——

 

凉，湿润，柔软——好像有什么在舔着他，柔软的、湿润的、有一点粗糙的——噢——有什么在吮吸着他，动作不轻不重地恰到好处，舌头也配合着紧紧地缠绕着他——舌头？

 

Steve睁开眼睛本能地看向自己的下身，然后被眼前的一幕弄得忍不住呻吟出声。意识到Steve醒过来的Tony抬起头看了他一眼，然后得意地勾起嘴角给他来了一个深喉，又用力地吸着他的阴茎慢慢地吐出来，改用双手握住它玩弄着。

 

“早啊队长。”Tony故意用上了那种性感的低沉沙哑的声音道，“对我的morning call服务还满意吗？”

 

“Tony……”Steve看着Tony叹息着，湛蓝的双眼被情欲染成了接近靛青的颜色，就像是神秘的深海一样吸引着Tony心甘情愿地沉溺在其中。

 

“继续……”Steve为自己说出这句话而红了红脸，因为他很少会在早上变得这样性欲充沛，然而这一次情况和以往不同，他已经三个月没有碰过Tony了，他实在忍不了更多。

 

得到鼓励的Tony更加积极地吸住了Steve的阴茎将它再次吞入口中，灵活的舌头熟练地挑逗着Steve的每一个敏感点，那像烟火绽放一般的刺激快感让Steve忍不住发出一声声性感的低吟。那饱含情欲的沙哑低沉的嗓音就像是大提琴的弦音一样悦耳，没一下都在Tony的心尖激起一阵轻颤，并且久久不能散去让他全身乃至指尖都在发麻。

 

一时之间都深陷在情欲当中的两人不由自主地发出了一致的呻吟声，Tony情动地把手伸进裤子里握住自己的的阴茎套弄了起来，同时Steve也忍不住扶住Tony的头在他口中缓慢地抽插了起来。许久没有品尝过这样延绵不绝的极致快感的两人很快就丢掉了矜持和把控，他们的动作变得越来越不受控制，自唇间发出的呻吟声也变得越来越大。紧绷的小腹拉扯着肌肉有节奏地松弛着，高潮来临前这最让人欲罢不能的紧迫感让他们同时吸进了一大口空气为最后的冲顶做准备。但就在此刻，一个不合时宜的警报声打断了他们，被吓了一跳的两人几乎是被迫到达了高潮，那种不情愿的感觉让他们的欲望像是硬生生被掐断了一般，得不到发泄的诉求被强行锁在了身体里让他们不适地痉挛了起来。

 

“该死的——”Tony忍不住骂了一句脏话，还没有散去的情欲让他难受地抖了抖身子，“总是这么会挑时候——”

 

“是A级警报。”已经拿起了复仇者卡片在确认信息的Steve也同样情不自禁地咬牙切齿道，天知道他现在多想直接捏碎这玩意然后把他的男朋友狠狠地操进床单里，但他却不能这么做。

 

“速战速决，回来继续。”Tony说着爬到Steve身上狠狠地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后感到自己要沉溺进去之前毅然地抽身，把自己扔进盔甲里包裹好。Steve看着Tony近乎全裸的背影用力地吸了一口气，然后翻身下床穿好衣服拿起盾牌，一边控制着自己不要胡思乱想一边跳到Tony的背上和他一起飞往目的地。

 

速战速决，速战速决！

 

“……以上就是全部的安排，队长，我需要你们立刻出发，Stark，传送门的事情就交给你和Banner了，还有人对任务分配不明白吗？”

 

“没有，长官。”Steve皱着眉回答道，同时Tony也收拾好东西准备和Bruce回到大厦去着手研究传送门的事。该死的速战速决，他们全被反派的障眼法其他耍了一回，现在一切都要从头再来，而他还被分到了和Tony不一样的任务。

 

Steve强忍住一拳砸碎桌子泄愤的冲动，握住盾牌大步走出会议室和Natasha还有Clint一起坐上了飞机。24小时，最多24小时，不管是红骷髅还是毁灭博士，都他妈的给他见鬼去吧！

 

“是我的错觉还是cap的气场真的不太对？”Clint小心翼翼地扯了扯Natasha的袖子问道。后者闻言看了一眼Steve的背影，然后笑道：“没什么，他只是有点荷尔蒙失调罢了。”

 

“你们两个真这么闲就赶紧制定作战计划。”

 

噢该死的四倍听力！Clint暗叫不好连忙跑过去乖乖坐下系好安全带，而Natasha只是慢悠悠地走了过去坐下，好奇地问了一句：

 

“所以多久了？”

 

“你知道飞机上有很多多余的跳伞，Nat。”Steve无声地威胁道，Natasha这才笑着闭上了嘴。

 

突袭计划进行得很顺利，然而敌人却比他们预料的缠人。当三人终于炸毁了敌人的兵器库回到飞机上做简报的时候，已经是36个小时之后的事了。长时间的激烈打斗并没有平息Steve体内的躁动反而使它变得更加剧烈，归心似箭的Steve用最快的速度回到大厦然后在Jarvis的指引下顺利地找到了Tony。但当他发现自己的男友因为长时间的工作而疲倦地在沙发上睡着了的时候，Steve差点没忍住砸了一旁的桌子。

 

冷静，士兵，冷静！

 

Steve深呼吸了好几口气强迫自己淡定下来，然后走到Tony身边抱起他用力地在他身上吸了一口气。上帝——Tony——Steve皱着眉抱紧了Tony，尽管男人身上的汗味和机油的味道并不是特别好闻，但他想念这种味道，而且想得就快发疯了。只是看着Tony熟睡的脸，Steve实在不忍心叫醒他，于是他只是抱起Tony回到房间，给他脱掉了衣服打算先带他去洗个澡，然后再一起睡觉。

 

Steve小心地托着Tony的头让他靠在自己的胸前，然后拿起一旁的沐浴露涂抹在他的身上。从来没试过用这种姿势给无意识的Tony洗澡的Steve小心翼翼地放轻了自己手上的动作，但在他扫过Tony曾经镶嵌着反应堆的那个部位时，他怀里的人还是敏感地抖了一下，但并没有醒来。Steve像触电一般收回了手，心虚地吻了吻Tony的头发，然后继续往他的身上涂抹沐浴露。

 

清洗下身是最困难也是最磨人的一个步骤，为了方便自己的动作，Steve只能让Tony分开双腿坐在自己的身上，然后微微后仰让Tony能够趴在他胸前休息，之后才腾出双手来给他涂抹沐浴露。柔软的皮肤在泡沫的浸润下变得像是果冻一样滑腻而富有弹性，Steve屏着呼吸情不自禁地握住Tony的两团软肉轻轻捏了捏，然后把手指埋进他的臀缝里轻柔地磨蹭起来。他不断地在这里跟自己强调这只是洗澡而已，但看着Tony近在咫尺的睡脸，他又忍不住吞了吞口水，突然变得口干舌燥起来。

 

熟睡的Tony脸上少了一丝平日里的锋芒毕露，他的每一处轮廓曲线都因为身体的放松而变得柔软起来。Steve看着Tony这安心又放松的神情，不由得想起在一年前他还因为PTSD而完全不敢睡觉的那个憔悴的样子，忍不住有些心疼地低下头吻了吻他的眉心。还好这一切都已经过去了，现在他们很安全，也很满足于目前的关系和状态，没有什么能比这个更好了，没什么能比他看到Tony如此安心地他怀里睡觉还要美好的事情了。

 

“唔——”像是感受到了Steve的心情一般，睡梦中Tony收紧了双臂抱住Steve的腰，沾了些许水珠的睫毛不经意地扫过了Steve的胸口，然后一个轻柔的触感落在了他的胸前。Steve微微吐出了一口气，抱住Tony的身子往上托了托，然后调整着自己的姿势好让他能睡得更舒服。但显然不管美国队长的胸肌有多么柔软且富有弹性，睡起来的感觉和外面那张柔软的大床比起来还是有差。所以没过多久，Tony就忍不住扭了扭身子在Steve的身上磨蹭起来，试图寻找一个更加舒服的姿势。然而这样的磨蹭对Steve来说却是灾难一般的存在，倒不是说这样感觉不好，问题就是这样感觉太好了，简直好过头了——

 

“Steve——”Tony无意识的呢喃了一句，把脸埋进Steve的颈间蹭了蹭，他的这个动作让Steve本能地屏住了呼吸差点都要以为Tony其实已经醒过来了。但Tony只是呢喃了一句就没有再说话，紧贴着Steve下身的臀部也只是微微蹭了一下就安分了下来。Steve艰难地吸进一口气又慢慢地吐出，他能感觉到自己半勃的阴茎正贴在了Tony的臀缝之间，如果再来一点刺激他恐怕就要控制不住完全勃起了——

 

“嗯——”像是感觉到了有点不对劲的Tony发出了意味不明的一声呢喃，他本能地夹紧双腿包住了Steve的阴茎，然后又像是被这奇怪的硬物吓了一跳连忙松开力度。但那是已经来不及了，Steve能听到自己发出了一声有些失控的呻吟，紧接着他的分身便跟着完全挺立了起来。

 

被臀间的硬物顶得有些不舒服的Tony扭了扭腰想要摆脱那种奇怪的感觉，但被他柔软的皮肤磨蹭得舒服的Steve却忍不住按住了Tony的腰把他固定在原地。欲望被彻底撩拨起来的Steve看着怀里呼吸有些不稳的Tony，再也顾不得更多便低下头吻住了他的唇，丝毫没有在担心自己可能会吵醒Tony而用力地吮吸了起来。

 

熟睡的Tony因为这激烈的入侵而本能地发出了一些轻微的呻吟，他的四肢因为燃起的快感而本能地开始收紧缠住了Steve，垂在腿间的阴茎也因为Steve轻柔但却技巧性的套弄而慢慢地挺立了起来。一个吻结束后，Steve有些心虚又有些期待地看向了Tony，在发现对方竟然还在睡觉的时候突然有点哭笑不得地松了一口气。他抱住Tony闻了闻他身上的香味然后感受着自己手中的阴茎正在慢慢地充血变硬，内心挣扎了一番后还是决定做完全套。

 

想着Steve拿起莲蓬头把两人冲干净后抱着Tony坐在了只放了一半水的浴缸里，他拿起一旁的润滑剂倒在手上，小心翼翼地把手指探进Tony的后穴，熟练地按压着入口处的那一圈肌肉，待他放松下来后再慢慢地把手插进他的体内。感受到异物入侵的Tony收紧手指抠了抠Steve的背，一缩一缩的鼻子也本能地发出了一声细微的哼声。Steve低下头吻了吻Tony的额头以示安抚，同时尽可能放轻动作给Tony做着扩张。

 

也许是因为Tony正处于无意识的状态，身上的肌肉很快就跟随着本能在Steve的周围放松了下来，这让Steve的工作轻松不少。他熟练地转动着手指轻轻碰了碰Tony的敏感点，感受到怀里的人微微抖了一下之后忍不住加大力度又按了上去。Tony轻哼了一声开始收缩肠壁夹紧了Steve，这熟悉美好的触感让Steve忍不住呻吟了一声。他咬着嘴唇尽可能地稳住耐心继续在Tony的体内抽插开拓着，一直到他能够顺利地吞入自己的四根手指并且前方的阴茎已经忍不住开始流出前液的时候，才抽出手指换上自己的挺立。

 

即使意识在沉睡当中，Tony的身体依然诚实并且贪婪地接纳了Steve给予他的快乐。湿润柔软的肠壁在吞入了Steve的龟头之后就迫不及待地蠕动着把他整一根吸了进去，那温热紧致的包覆感让Steve忍不住叹了一口气，同时收紧双臂抱住了Tony。他放任自己安静地待在Tony的身体里任凭那些饥渴的软肉吮吸挤压着他的阴茎，同时也等待Tony的身体慢慢地接受他的尺寸，毕竟他们已经三个月没做了，而Tony现在紧得就像是第一次。

 

被自己的想法刺激到了的Steve忍不住吸了一口气开始慢慢地运动起来，他一手托着Tony的臀一手搂着他的腰，让两人的下身紧紧地贴合在一起然后开始了缓慢但却有力的挺动。紧致的肠壁在他的抽插之中变得越发的柔软湿润，那些凹凸不平的皱褶随着他的推进被撑开抚平，然后又在他抽出时不断收缩夹紧了他的根部，这样规律的吮吸感带给Steve一阵又一阵让人上瘾的快感，于是不久他就情不自禁地开始加快速度，同时抬起Tony的下巴再度吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

乖巧的睡美人闷哼着接纳着Steve有些急切而又热情的侵略，他毫无防备毫无保留地打开自己的身体任由Steve索取，然后在适当的时机突然收紧了屁股给他一个积极的鼓励，紧接着在超级士兵更加热烈的侵略中再一次为他敞开自己。Steve满足地抱住Tony从浴缸里站了起来，他小心地托着怀里的人不让他滑下去，就着结合的姿势把他带出了浴室放回在床上，然后用枕头垫高了他的腰让他能顺利地把腿缠在自己的腰上，再俯下身子一边亲吻着他的身子一边恢复了挺动。

 

躺在床上的Tony呼吸开始变得急促起来，颤抖的喉咙也不由自主地发出了一些沙哑的低吟。来自胸口的舔弄和啃咬让他本能地用手推了推身上的人，但Steve只是轻柔地握住了他的手腕按在了两侧，然后继续专心地玩弄着Tony敏感的乳头直到他从男人的口中听到了一声夹杂着哭腔的呻吟响起。Tony皱着眉在床上不停地扭动着身体，泛红的脸庞让他看起来就像是一个正在做春梦的少年。Steve怜爱地抬头咬了咬Tony的嘴唇，然后送来一只手捏住了已经红肿的乳头玩弄着，趁着Tony忍不住叫出声时把舌头探入他的口中卷住他的软舌用力地吮吸了起来。

 

“唔——嗯唔——”缠在Steve腰间的双腿因为不断加重的快感而收紧了，Tony有些不安地呻吟着抱住Steve的背轻轻地扣弄着他的皮肤。细微的疼痛感刺激着Steve的脑神经让他情不自禁地撑起身子抬起Tony的一条腿压在胸前大开大合地操干起来。这一刻他似乎已经不再在乎会不会吵醒床上的人了，他甚至忍不住想也许Tony在这时醒过来会让这一切变得更加美好。他想看看Tony因为发现这一切而感到兴奋和害羞的模样，想看看那双漂亮的棕色眼睛被惊讶填满然后又立刻深陷在情欲和欢愉当中的样子。Steve皱着眉用力地呼出一口气拉起Tony的身子用力地吻住了他的嘴唇，同时加快了速度进入到最后的冲刺阶段。他扬起手拍打着Tony富有弹性的臀部刺激着他开始规律地收缩着肠壁夹紧了他，那仿佛要把直接吸出来的紧致快感让Steve身上的每一个细胞都兴奋到了极点，他粗喘着低吟着抓紧了Tony的臀肉狠狠地挺动着胯部，顾不得耳边传来的急促沙哑的呻吟声将自己彻底释放在Tony的身体里。

 

大量液体冲刷着敏感的肠道激起Tony一阵又一阵的轻颤，敏感的阴茎因为这强烈的快感也跟着到达了高潮，剧烈的射精行为让徘徊在梦境边缘的Tony终于慢慢地睁开了眼睛。他有些迷茫地看了一眼抱着他的Steve，过了好几秒才意识到刚刚都发生了什么。

 

“醒了？”Steve看着Tony笑了笑，热情地捧住他的脸用力地吻了上去。

 

Tony呻吟着开始主动回应Steve的亲吻，同时收紧双腿用力地夹住了他的腰，轻颤着感受着埋在体内的阴茎又一次充血勃起。

 

“你做了多久了？”Tony能感觉到自己已经被彻彻底底地干透了一遍，但他不太确定Steve到底是只做了一遍还是更多。从来没想过自己有一天居然会在半夜被操醒的他对于这个事实感到一阵扭曲的兴奋，他可从来没想过Steve也有这么想要他的一天，这种被需要着的感觉让他幸福得几乎无法言语。

 

“一次而已。”Steve抱起Tony让他坐在自己的大腿上，亲昵地吮吸着他的下巴和脖子，然后搂着他的腰慢慢地挺动了起来，餍足地享受着被湿滑的肠壁包裹着吮吸按摩的快感。

 

“我没想过要吵醒你的。”

 

“噢得了吧——”Tony笑着吻了吻Steve的嘴唇，然后按着他的肩膀示意他躺下来，接着调整好自己的姿势主动地在他身上摆起了腰，一点一点缓慢却有节奏地吞吐着Steve的阴茎。

 

“说谎可是个不好的行为，士兵。”

 

Steve笑着把手摸上Tony的大腿，然后是他的腰身和胸口，紧接着再原路返回落在他的大腿上，双手微微用力地握住他的膝盖往两边分开，好让Tony把两人结合的部位展示在他面前。

 

“你学坏了Steve——”Tony呻吟着把头往后仰，并且配合地把腿分开摆成M字形，好让Steve能够得到最佳的观赏画面。

 

“我从来不否认这个——”Steve粗喘着握住Tony的阴茎慢慢地套弄起来，他知道Tony还在不应期里，这样的刺激对他而言有点过了但他也知道Tony喜欢这个，适度的痛苦总是能让他最大程度地兴奋起来并且当初最让人心跳加速的放荡呻吟。

 

Steve红着脸看着Tony在自己的阴茎上卖力地摆着腰操着他自己，这和刚才那种安静温和的性爱截然相反，而Steve没办法判断他更喜欢哪一种，因为不管是哪一种都棒极了。

 

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Tony看着Steve挑逗的舔了舔嘴唇，Steve低吟了一声迫不及待地把Tony拉过来狠狠地吻住了他，同时加快了抽插了节奏把主动权再度握在手中，直把Tony的游刃有余操到了外太空去。

 

被干得浪叫不停的Tony隐约地能感觉到今晚注定是个不眠夜，但他这阵子睡得已经足够多了所以他并不是十分在意。而且其实他和Steve一样，三个月的分离让他早已到达了忍耐极限，如果今晚再不能好好地干一场，他发誓他会直接用导弹轰掉所有所有九头蛇的秘密基地包括神盾总局！

 

什么该死的超级英雄拯救世界，都给他见鬼去吧！

 


	5. Telephone Scatalogia

**Telephone Scatalogia**

_猥亵电话爱好者，性欲来自于陌生人的淫秽电话。_

 

这是个意外，Tony不知道这算是惊喜还是惊吓，他也不知道事情具体是怎么发生的但它就这么发生了。一个本应打不通的电话，在接通之后有一个听起来像是刚睡醒的声音，在话筒的那头低沉地呻吟了一声。

 

“谁。”

 

Tony空白了两秒，不知道自己该做什么只是拿下手机看了一眼屏幕，然后再度把它贴上了耳边。然而那个低沉的嗓音已经消失了，嘟嘟响个不停的忙音让他以为自己刚才出现了幻听。

 

但他知道他没有。

 

于是Tony拿下手机把刚刚那个电话重拨了一遍，有些忐忑又有点期待地等待着对方的回应。这一次电话被接起的速度慢了许多，Tony可以想象电话那头的男人皱着眉躺在床上强行装作听不见铃声，然而却被他的坚持不懈烦得彻底失去耐心的模样。

 

“说话，不然我让你以后再也打不了电话。”男人蕴含着愤怒的嗓音听起来就像一瓶刚开封的烈酒，浓郁的气息融进血液里激发着每一个细胞里的兴奋开关，尚未被氧化完全的香味带着一丝尖锐的辛辣，就像是一把利剑直插进他的心脏让他本能地开始心跳加速。

 

“抱歉打扰你睡觉，我不知道我的作息时间这么规律。”Tony努力压下声音里的兴奋感，但并不掩饰自己对对方回答的期待。而正如他所预料的一般，电话那头的人安静了一秒，紧接着他从床上坐了起来，困意也随之彻底消失在他的声音里。

 

“你是谁。”

 

“你知道的不是吗？”Tony轻笑了一声，拿起手边的酒杯干了杯底里的酒，然后示意Dummy过来给他满上，“你知道我是谁。”

 

电话那头的男人沉默了一阵子，Tony猜测他可能是在追溯电话信号的来源，所以他没有说话只是安静地等着。

 

“你是怎么打通这个电话的。”

 

男人的话证实了Tony的猜想，他有些得意地笑了起来，视线惬意地落在一旁的酒杯上，指尖划过杯沿然后把它端了起来。

 

“我不知道，我没指望它能打通，但它就只是通了。”Tony说着又喝了一口酒。辛辣的液体滑过喉咙流入胃部的吞咽声清晰地传到了电话那头去，男人皱了皱眉，握着电话从床边走到落地窗旁，看着倒映中被点点灯光拥抱着的自己，暗自猜测着电话那头的Tony在做什么。

 

“你在喝酒？”

 

“你想来一杯吗？”

 

男人有些不悦地绷紧了脸，电话那头显然已经有些微醺的语调勾起了他记忆里一些不好的回忆。他不知道Tony为什么要喝酒，鉴于他自己本身已经戒酒很多年了，但隐约之中他又觉得他感觉到了什么，电话那头的男人显然经历了什么。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

Tony没有回答，尽管他料到了男人会这么问但他并没有想好该怎么回答，这感觉就像是他的大脑停止了思考一样，而Tony确定把错都怪罪在酒精上面。

 

“没什么。”Tony闭上眼回答道，他觉得眼睛有点痛，但这只是因为在没有亮灯的房间里，投影屏幕的蓝色光芒显得太过刺眼罢了，并不是因为别的什么原因。可是电话那头的男人却不是这么想的，他直直地看着玻璃窗上的自己，仿佛能透过自己的影子看到Tony一般，然后道：

 

“你知道每一次当我们说‘没什么’的时候，其实都是有什么。”男人话音刚落，电话那头就传来了一声微不可闻的吸气声，这是他们被说中心事时候的一致反应，男人很熟悉，“所以发生了什么，跟我说说。”

 

Tony用手捂着眼睛在一片黑暗中沉默着，他这个让人看不清表情的姿势使一旁的Dummy感到了一阵担忧。它抓着酒瓶上下摆动着机械臂像是在犹豫着要不要引起Tony的注意，但很快它就意识到Tony已经彻底沉浸在自己的世界里，不可能理会它了。

 

“他走了，他们走了。”Tony面无表情地回答道。

 

“谁走了？”男人反问道，但Tony没有回答只是有些不耐烦地回了一句“你明知道的”。男人闻言沉默了片刻，转身把视线从玻璃上移开，走到一旁的沙发上坐下。

 

“你早就被警告过了。”男人冰冷的声音听不出一丝感情，他没有在安慰Tony也没有在责备他，只是单纯地说着事实，“他们都警告过你了，而你也很清楚这一切的后果。”

 

“我以为我能处理好——”Tony咬着牙试图为自己争辩，但男人只是无情地打断了他。

 

“你总是以为你能处理好，但到底有多少次是你真正成功了的？一次也没有——”

 

“我打来不是听你教训我的！”Tony咬着牙打断道，这不是他想听的话，这些话他最近听得已经够多了，不需要再多一个人告诉他如果他当初怎么怎么样现在就会怎么怎么样，他不需要这些废话！

 

“那你想听我说什么？你想让我做什么？我不会安慰你，我也不会认同你，我能做的只是告诉你你犯了多少错，然后让你明白即使重来一遍你还是会做同样的选择，因为你就是这样一个无可救药的家伙——”

 

“闭嘴——”

 

“——你和我不一样，你内心太过敏感和脆弱，而且你根本不知道该怎么保护你自己。你一直以为穿上盔甲你就不会再受伤，但你从来没想过盔甲能保护的只是你的身体，不是你的心。你从来不懂得保护你的心，而现在，它已经碎掉了。”

 

“闭嘴！”Tony咬着牙抓住自己的头发颤抖道，他不想要听这些，不是在现在也不会在未来。

 

“所以这就是你想让我做的吗？闭嘴？那我猜我该把电话挂了——”

 

“不要。”Tony本能地阻拦道，“不要——我——”

 

“那你到底想让我做什么？你想从我这里得到什么？你想从我这里听到什么？”

 

Tony捂着额头内心挣扎地弓起了身子，被酒精麻醉了的大脑开始不停地使唤地玩弄着他的身体，把他变得完全不像他。

 

“你能让我忘掉这一切吗，就只是一瞬间也好，哪怕只是一秒钟也可以——”

 

“你想让我具体怎么做？”男人压低了声音问道，“你需要我具体怎么做？”

 

“我不知道——”Tony发出一声近乎绝望的呻吟道，“我只是需要一个分散注意力的方法，做什么都可以，就只是别让我一直想着那些——”

 

“所以你想让我搞乱你的脑子。”男人低沉的嗓音传入Tony的身体里让他下意识地轻颤了一下，他本能地抬起头看向发着蓝光的荧幕，就好像男人正站在那里看着他一样，一动不动地盯着屏幕里的自己，

 

“你能做到吗？”Tony问道。

 

“我不确定，但我可以试试看。”男人说着动了动身子换了一个更加舒服的姿势窝在沙发里，然后对着电话勾起了一个笑容，慵懒地问道，“你现在一个人吗？”

 

“我是。”Tony不知道男人为什么会突然这么问，但他能感觉到有一股莫名的电流窜过了他的背脊，让他握着电话的手开始轻微地颤抖起来。

 

“你在哪里，穿着什么？”

 

Tony看了一眼自己身上的衣服和周围的环境，回答道：“工作室，背心和短裤。”

 

“颜色？”男人说着闭上了眼睛，似乎正在脑海里描绘着Tony此刻的模样。

 

“背心是黑色的，裤子是灰色——你为什么要问这些？”

 

“想象我正在抱着你。”男人的话让Tony的呼吸一滞，他有些意外地瞪了瞪眼睛，忍不住回了一句“为什么”。

 

“不为什么，就只是想象就好。我正在抱着你，站在你的背后，双手环着你的腰用力地抚摸着你的身体。我抱你抱得很用力，你的背紧贴着我的胸口而我把我的体重都压在了你的身上。你试图支撑着我的身体，但你做不到，因为我正在咬你的耳朵，而且你能感觉到我的勃起正顶着你的屁股。”

 

Tony瞬间瞪大了眼睛失去了言语的能力，他没想过男人会和他讲这种话，但他却惊讶地发现自己的大脑竟然不受控制地开始跟随男人的话语描绘出一副过于详尽的画面。Tony被自己吓得连忙闭上了眼睛，正准备让男人闭嘴的时候，电话那头又传来了另一段话。

 

“现在我要把手从你的领口伸进去捏你的乳头。刚开始是右边然后你的左边也被我隔着衣服用手指捏住了。你有些不适地扭了扭腰试图躲开我的手但很快你就发现你根本动不了。我的体格比你想象中的还要强壮而且我落在你脸上、下巴上和脖子上的吻正在分散你的注意力。你有些慌张着想着自己该怎么办，你本能地还是想推开我但很快你就羞耻地意识到你正在呻吟，同时你的乳头已经像女人那样硬了起来，这时我只要轻轻揉一下，你就会忍不住夹紧屁股挤压着我的胯部。”

 

Tony张大了嘴试图说点什么阻止男人继续这个疯狂的电话，然而他却惊讶地发现自己居然正在夹着腿磨蹭着半勃的阴茎并且正在喘息呻吟着。被自己的身体反应吓了一跳的Tony只好捂住嘴巴把手机丢掉一边，却没想到不小心按到了免提。一瞬间，男人挑逗性感的声音充满了整个工作间，那过于色情的语气和用词让他忍不住咬着嘴唇绷紧了身体，同时把手伸进裤子里握住自己的阴茎开始套弄起来。

 

“现在你开始有感觉了对吗？”男人轻笑着舔了舔嘴唇，拿起一旁的水杯喝了口水，然后放任自己靠在椅背上放松身体，惬意地闭着眼睛继续挑逗着电话那头显然已经动情的Tony。

 

“我把手伸进了你的裤子隔着内裤揉弄着你的阴茎，羞耻心使你本能地想要合上双腿阻止我的动作，但我在你成功之前把一条腿卡进了你的腿间阻止了你。你不甘心地回头瞪了我一眼却没想到我会突然吻了上去。你惊讶地瞪大了眼睛看着我，一时不知道该怎么反应，而我趁这个时候拉下了你的内裤握住你的阴茎快速地套弄了起来，舒爽的快感让你忍不住叫了一声，我便趁机把舌头伸进了你的嘴里用力地搅拌了起来，直到你不情愿地开始配合我的动作回应着我的吻。”

 

Tony呻吟着有些羞耻地把手指伸进嘴里搅拌了起来，他本来没打算做这个的，他只是想要捂住嘴巴，捂住那些过于丢人的呻吟，却不知道自己为什么做出了这样的行为。他的大脑就好像被酒精彻底弄糊涂了，他的身体也开始完全不听指挥，Tony呜咽着想要把手指从嘴巴里抽出来然后挂断电话，却不知道为什么自己反而吸得更用力，就好像他真的在和谁接吻一样。

 

“我放开了你的嘴唇然后开始舔吻你的身体，你被我压在了工作台上脱掉了背心，然后我一边蹂躏着你的乳头一边亲吻你的背脊。你对这种陌生的感觉有些敏感，你的背部因为我的动作而微微拱起，凹陷的背脊连着你的腰窝，被我舔得在灯光下发出了淫荡的水光。这时你感觉到我在你身后蹲了下来，你有些不安地回头看，却发现自己的裤子被我拉了下来，紧接着我分开你的双腿舔上了你的后穴。”

 

男人说着故意做出了几个响亮的舔弄和吮吸的水声，弄得Tony忍不住闷哼了一声把手指从口中抽搐探向自己的下身。男人在电话那头安静地听着Tony的一举一动，然后看着自己勃起的阴茎满意地舔了舔嘴唇，一边用手握住他缓慢地套弄起来，一边继续道：

 

“我掰开了你的臀肉露出里面那个紧闭入口，先是用舌头舔湿了你的臀缝和入口处的一圈肌肉，然后我用舌尖不停地舔弄着那些皱褶并不时地伸进你的身体里来回戳刺着。你喘息着扒拉着桌子想要逃开我的舌头，但是这种陌生的快感却不停地撩拨着你的好奇心让你一次又一次地摆着腰蹭了回来。我因为你这样可爱的动作而笑了出声，然后我开始把舌头伸进你的身体里，一点一点地顶开你体内的皱褶舔湿了你敏感的肠壁。这个时候你开始发出好听的呻吟声，并且不由自主地摆着腰配合着我的动作，让我更加深入你的身体，用力地磨蹭着你的肠壁，啃咬着你的穴口，然后我会往你的身体里吹气，用我的唾液做润滑，把我的手指插入你的身体里搔刮顶弄着那些饥渴的软肉。”

 

Tony张大嘴喘息着曲起手指玩弄着自己的粘膜，然后小心翼翼地继续深入寻找着自己的前列腺。随着快感的加重，男人在电话里说的话逐渐变得模糊起来，同时Tony能感觉到自己的身体正在被巨大的空虚感所折磨着。他咬着唇难耐地在椅子上扭着腰，情不自禁地开始想象男人抱着他继续玩弄他乳头和啃咬他脖子的画面。电话那头的男人听着Tony发出的呻吟声用力地吸了一口气，他皱着眉快速地套弄着自己的阴茎却总觉得缺了点什么而一直无法到达高潮。恍惚之中他忍不住也开始想象自己将电话那头的人压在身下亲吻占有的画面，想象着他为自己张开双腿邀请他进入的模样，然后猛地睁开了眼睛转头看向紧闭的房门，仿佛Tony就在那扇门后等待着他一般。

 

因前列腺被不断刺激而濒临高潮的Tony仰起头放声呻吟着快速套弄着自己的阴茎，他熟练地刺激着自己的敏感点用手指按住那些凸起血管磨蹭揉弄着，然后用指尖扣弄着敏感的前端缝隙。从来不知道一个简单的淫秽电话就能让自己兴奋到这种地步的Tony有些羞耻地红透了一张脸，但此刻已经被情欲完全夺走了理智的他早就顾不得更多，他现在只一心想着含进射出来，就连桌上的电话什么时候被挂断了都没有留意。

 

随着手上的动作不断加快，Tony的呻吟声也跟着变得越来越放荡。高潮来临的瞬间，他更是放肆地直接尖叫出声然后浑身脱力地软在了椅子上，惬意地闭着眼睛等待身体平复下来，完全没有注意到有一个身影正在黑暗中靠近他。

 

“你玩得很开心嘛？”再度响起的男人的声音把Tony吓了一跳，他连忙睁开眼睛看向挡在了屏幕面前的高大身影，还没来得及说上一句话就被对方从椅子上拉了起来按在工作台上，紧接着一根粗壮的阴茎就这么不由分说地插进了他的身体里，完全不考虑他事前到底做好准备工作了没有就这么直接操干了起来。

 

比想象中还要紧致湿热的甬道让男人满足地叹了一声并更加放肆地大开大合地挺动起来，但才刚刚经历了一次性高潮的Tony显然有点受不了这个。他哑叫着扒拉着桌子试图从男人激烈的操干中逃脱，破碎的呻吟声夹杂着断续的求饶语句，听起来就像是一直可怜的小猫咪正在呜咽一般。男人轻笑着拉起Tony的胳膊把他抱在怀里，一边舔弄着他的耳朵一边拧着他胸前的乳头，满意地感受着包裹着他的肠壁猛地缩紧了一下不停地抽搐着，然后压低了声音咬着他的耳垂问道：

 

“你在说什么？我听不清。”

 

“慢点——慢点唔——啊那里——”

 

“哪里？这里吗？”男人恶劣地用力地顶了顶Tony的前列腺，然后抬起他的一条腿架在手臂上加快了速度频繁地戳刺着那正在颤抖的柔软点。

 

“啊———别——Anthony——唔——那里——”

 

被叫到了名字的男人轻笑着抱住Tony亲了一口，他微微用力按住Tony的小腹好让他更加清晰地感受着自己在他体内进出的模样，然后呻吟着咬着他的耳朵吮吸着，低声道：

 

“不舒服吗，嗯？不喜欢我这样操你吗？”

 

“不是——我——啊哈——我——你——别射在里面——”感觉到Anthony就要准备高潮的Tony下意识地推了推男人的肩膀，但男人看起来却并没有要抽出去的意思，只是把Tony再次按在了桌子上并拉起他的腰进入了最后的冲刺阶段。

 

“既然我满足了你那点小性癖，你是不是也该满足一下我的？”

 

“那是唔——那是什么？”Tony闻言回头看了一眼Anthony，却只是看到对方脸上的坏笑。

 

“把你操到神志不清然后用精液灌满你的肚子。”Anthony抓着Tony的头发在他耳边低笑道，然后在对方夹杂着惊讶、恐惧和兴奋的眼神中放任自己在体内到达了高潮。

 

Tony哑叫着在Anthony的身下颤抖呻吟，等待着对方射精完毕后离开他的身体。然而他没想到的是Anthony只是在抽出之后把他转了个身就又一次插了进来，同时他将他从桌子上抱了起来径直走出了工作室，接着把他带到基地的生活区不顾Tony的反对直接在客厅的沙发上开始了第二轮。

 

“你——你干嘛——啊——回房间——”生怕被半夜起来的同伴发现自己的Tony紧张地抓住了Anthony身上的衣服，但很快他就意识到这个地方早就只剩下他一个人了。Steve带着一半的人去了瓦坎达，Vision和Natasha则在前几天为了和他们沟通也离开了基地，Rohedy被神盾的人接去了疗养院，Peter拒绝了他的邀请，所以这个地方除了他就再没有其他人在了。

 

“看着我。”注意到Tony走神的Anthony捏着他的下巴让他抬起头直视自己的双眼，“你还有我，所以别做出那副像是被全世界抛弃了的表情。”

 

“我没有——”Tony别过脸去倔强地反驳道，但还是不由自主地收紧了双臂抱住了Anthony。

 

Anthony用鼻子叹了一口气，抱住Tony在他的额头落下了一个吻，难得温柔地拍了拍他的脑袋，承诺道：

 

“我不会离开你的，永远不可能。”

 

Tony闭上眼抱紧了Anthony，苦笑着点了点头。

 

“我知道。”因为从一开始，你就不曾存在过。

 

Tony抱紧自己坐在了地板上，抽出体内的震动棒扔到一边去，然后拿起一旁的毯子盖住自己开始发凉的身子。

 

游戏结束，让我们都回到现实中去吧。


End file.
